HANA
by lee.chang1851
Summary: For the longest time I studied revenge to the exclusion of all else. I built my first torture chamber in the dark vaults of imagination. Lying on bloody sheets in the Healing Hall I discovered doors within my mind that I'd not found before, doors that even a child of nine knows should not be opened. Doors that never close again. I threw them wide.
1. Chapter 1

__

Only the sound of the rain drops hitting the floor and the tired surface of the red umbrella echoes throughout the empty streets. Drip drip . . . the raindrops were the only thing in motion as the statue looking eun stands still, her always blank eyes staring down at the floor. Too busy studying the rhythm the water drops were attacking the floor with. If not for the earphones which are always religiously plugged into her ears she might have also been fascinated by the sound the drip dripping rain drops were making against her tired red umbrella .

Not even once had she looked up to notice the empty streets or the soulless park in front of her. It was the usual sight, the only new thing were these raindrops that have been attacking the coldhearted city for the last couple of hours. With the sun nowhere to be seen it is even hard to notice that it was morning. Monday morning . The most boring day of them all cuddled by the most boring kind of weather of them all , endless rain . The dark clouds hovering above the city didn't help either. . As the ghostly quiet city slowly wakes up.

Drip - drip - the rain goes on as half the city tries to figured out the shity excuess they would have to give to their boss as they run late into work while the rest wonder how long this damned rain was gonna pour on .

Swish swish . . The small wind brushes all the wet leaves and flowers across the dark street as it also brushes against her bare skin that didn't seem to react to the cold air that brushed against it. She wasn't bothered when it tried brushing off her skirt either as she just stood there her eyes on the floor .

one two

two three . . . Counting the rhythm .

Her bus is late as usual.

The bus is gonna get late to the train station.

She is gonna miss her train as usual.

She is gonna get late to school.

She was gonna get yelled at by the school guard for being late as usual.

" . . . What's the umbrella for if your gonna get wet " pointing at her right shoulder that has been vigorously attacked by the cold water drops the bus driver asked as the bus that came out of nowhere halted in front of her. knowing he won't be getting any reply as the girl just clicked her pass and went in heading straight to the back of the bus. The right corner.

" . Waaa . " as always he gets upset about her nonchalant way of ignoring the fact that he even exists let alone reply to this question. 16899 days. 16899 days she has stepped into this bus and he still hasn't gotten tired of asking her questions she will never reply to . Giving her compliments and advice she would never say thank you for. . . talk to her about issues she never seemed to even care about .

" . . You know am considering quitting " his loud voice echoed through the empty bus as it reached the back of the bus . . . His wondering eyes have looked up at the rear view mirror to catch a glimpse of the girl sitting at the back. Her head against the glass . Her eyes staring out the window . Her ears as always plugged in by the earphones . Forget interested she didn't even look like she was alive nor normal but then again she never looked normal.

she had given him an almost heart attack as she jumped into the bus the first time .

" . . OMMO . " he had whispered out as he saw those black dark eyes and a ghostly looking face walk past him and past the empty bus to the back seat. From that day on she had been a regular . , day in day out whether it rained or snowed, spring or winter she was always at that station by 6:45. A.m. Her low cut short hair dangling right above her shoulders, her blank eyes either staring at the distance or the floor, her small frame for the most part covered by her school uniform. She always stood right there, right by the pole never seemed interested by the people around her if there were any or the cute boys that seem to be walking by that most of the ime seem to cath high school girls attentions. Never interested by ven the heavy construction they are always doing across the street nor the loud noise from the street venders. Eyes always to herself she has proven to him that she lived in her own bubble.

" . .myback is still hurting . did I tell you my doctor . . ." the bus driver goes on telling the whole story of why he might be quitting. He had convinced himself even though she never reacts or replies that she must be listening . he had caught once or twice how observant she was so he had imagined she had always been listening to all the stories he screams out as he picks her up and headed into the city. But he never gets to finish his story as they arrive at the next station and he picks up the group of ajummas he always quarrels with about what ever topic was up for that day.

Today annoyed by the early rain the ladies have brought up the topic of the rain for discussion as they ramble on about why they hate it. The driver taking the rains side he has started defending it by mentioning his dad who was a rice dad is always mentioned in his debates. . . . drip drip teh rain drops still go on attacking the city as the bus cruzes into the city and starts picking the early birds that had a lot to complain about. Let it be the arain that had ruined their monday clean cloth , the bus that came late, the fact that it was monday , for some teh breakfast they missed . . .there was a lot to complain about . one by one they all get on filling the bus as the last few highschool boys chose to stand by the driver .the boys unlike most weren't complaining about the weather rather about the game their team lost.

. . huh . ." the driver sighs . another week has just started . another day has just started eight more hours to go. In a few minutes most the people board his bus will jump out running into teh trains that they are about to miss. His eyes as always stare back through the rear view mirror as the earphones girl walks out , not without looking up and giving him one look though. He might not exactly remember when but it had been a couple of years back that she started giving him one look before she gets of the bus. Somehow even though there was no smile that accompanied it nor there was any glow on her face but that one look does seem to cheer him up. It could be her way of saying goodbye or thank you for the ride . . . whatever it was he had come used to it just like he had become quite familiar with her hushed and reserved demeanor.

The red light halting him right in front of the station, his eyes follow as she crosses the street. unlike the other people around her she was not very attuned to her surrounding. Her uniform swinging left and right along side the wind she , like a flash, screams through the people crossing the street. The boots that she always has one stomping on the small poodle she finishes the cross road and head to the big staton , the right side where her train E12 makes it stop. His observation is always cut short as the light turned green and he head east .

 _ **7:18 a.m.**_

she glanced at the big clock hanging in the middle of the train station. Her train left two minutes ago. The next one will be here in 30 minutes. Sitting her umbrella down on the floor she sat at the edge of the bench. Per usual she places her backpack by her right side as she pulls out her neatly packed breakfast.

Two fried eggs.

One apple cut to 10 pieces.

Counted 15 pieces of orange. , , she starts of with the orange pieces.

The gushing wind fighting the rain was slowly getting into her skin as she sat on the cold bench eating her cold eggs. Her silky hair moving along the wind she had let her attention stay true to the rain she has been following since she stepped out of the house. People come and go, walking in front of her. Unique noises and foot steps come and go along with each person walking back and forth . automated sounds scream throughout the bus station as the train scream for their destinations and the train station give sits usual warnings about safety and security guy busily sipping his coffee behind his eyes on the troublesome high school boys standing by teh edge of the station that seem to be making a lot of noise. The quiet and still morning she woke up to was now filled with so much noise. She loved the stillness better.

She prefered the dead quiet silence she gets rather than the voice coming out of human being. The laughters , the deep conversation , the useless gossips , the weird flirtatious complaints, the politics, the sports, the latest boy group crazes . . she hears all day long only help remind her of her loneliness . she hated all this noise. She loved the silence.

Train E-12 heading too . . the train announces right as its door opens . ignoring all the eyes that glance up her way she walked up to her usual seat right at the back, the empty seat at the right corner. Her backpack as a pillow she leans closer to the window . . .the rain drops dripping down the widow giving the city a surreal look. . .her eyes follow the green and red lights that dominates the city streets as the train at a 60 mph speed passe sthrough the city that is still in the process of waking up.

There was just something about the rain that she found soothing. Not just the calm noise it made nor the feeling it left when it hit her skin but also the rhythm it follows as it pours down. When it slowly flows down the surface of the window . .there is just something soothing about it that she found to be a bit therapeutic.

Letting her mind free to be thoughtless she sits arms crosses just staring out the window with no thought crossing her mind what so ever. Some of the best moments of her days are moments like this.

8:10 a.m.

. . late again huh, " the school security lets out a small ironic smile. It wasn't the first time she was late nor was it the first time she didn't even try to come up with an excuse.

. .I don't even know why they let you stay at this school " he addres as he glares at her up and down. She was the only student that ever walked in late . . . actually she was the only students that walked in general. She was the only one the security guard could scream at too. . .his back that hurts from bowing down to the students passing him by . . . he massages as he glares at her upside down one more time. The cars that slowly started cruzing in behidn her has caught his attention quickly she started bowing down at the tinted windows .

. . you're gonna get punished for this one" he added getting more angry as she just kept staring down at the ground not even once looking up at him or trying to apologize. Throwing his umbrella down he walked into his little office and pulled out the red card

. .you know what to do " he screams as he handes her the card. She Gives a small bow as she takes the card and head to the teachers lounge. Not her first time with a red card . .not her second time either . she knows how it will go. She will stand in the middle as her home room teacher screams on along and the other teachers around him add on about how she was a robot and how she never talks or how she is scary . .demonic, ghostly . then it will turn into why she isn't even kicked out from the school yet to mocking what she was wearing and her hair cut . .her makeup less ugly bare face. . .the whole teachers office turns into a stand up comedy roast of who can come up with the most atrocious thing to say about the girl who they know won't say anything back or won't do anything back. It's not like she had a last name they need to be scared of . .forget last name most of teh teachers didn't even care to memorize her name as they just scream out what ever word they could describe her in.

Letting all the noise in one ear and out the other she stands with her head bowed down imagining about how satisfying it would be to put a bullet right through all these people and silence them all forever. Right when teh bullet hits the space right between their eyes she could imagine the second long shock on their face. There would be not much time for them to repnet their sins or ask for forgiveness as their bodies hit the floor but her patience has always been deeper than a few minutes of getting yelled at as she gives the teachers a big bow and heads to her class. As always not to be noticed she goes in the back door heading to her right corner. One thing she had come to love about her class was how non exist her classmates treated her . . . she was like a ghost none of them could see. Who would want to be associated with the destitute charity case of the school. The first time she walked into the class she might have gotten some attention but now she was ghostly. Apart from her class met not even a lot of students knew of her existence. The students in this school were to busy with their own agendas and gossips to be worrying about the girl that never talks back nor even looks up at any of them. She was not even an issue of interest to even bully.

From the first lesson to the 4th she sits at her desk staring out the window . The rain seems to be calming down as the bell rings ending their 4th class and they get dismissed for lunch.

Her lunch bag by her side she uses the emergency stairs at the end of teh 4th floor as she heads to her hiding spot. Excited To be left alone she quickened her steps as she hums along to the song playing in her ear. Almost two hours of alone time was gold. . .as she jumps across the stairs heading down . . nobody to bother her . . . not even a single sound . .not even a whisper to be heard it was her favorite time of the day and why she even tolerates being on this school . . two hours of peace.

BAMM came a noise that halted her steps. Her ever quick reflexes halted every movement as she stood still slowly taking off the earphones and letting her quick and alert ears eagerly wait to pick up any noise . .and from which direction it was coming from.

BANg -came another noise . now assured the noise was coming from down stairs she leaned closer to the handle to figure out what was going on.

. . i swear it wasn't me"

" .I swear to god it wasn't me . . " came a crying voice.

. . Do I look like I care " a louder voice screamed as she heard another loud noise . .it was his fist that landed on the crying boy already bleeding out his nose that was kneeling down ifnront of the five or so boys standing in front of him. One glance down at the scene and she knew to turn around and walked out without making a single noise. For a split second she had thought about jumping down the stairs and banging their heads against the same wall they had cornered the poor kid too . . .for a fragrant of that second she had thought about how many seconds it would take her if she jumped down to teh first floor , the boys were on and how only a flatout out five seconds could have been enough to silence them all with the earphone on her hand. The tight wire was enough to silence them once she holds it tight against their necks but no . . . NO. That was not part of the plan.

Her steps were like feathers landing on silk as she slowly walked up the stairs she dancingly was going down. Her gentle hands heading to the door handle would be retracted swiftly when the door banged open from the other side. In a flash her legs had moved her to the side giving way to the boys who glaring up and down at her once started walking in. all their attention on what was going down three stairs down they didn't even bother to care that she might have seen or heard about anything. But then again all knew there was nothing she would do about it and her quick bow to them was a great indication of that .

". .told him to fukcin shut his mouth up" the one leading the way curses up as he started going down the stairs the one behind him seemed just as mad and as bothered as him as he followed along. The third one that followed looked very unbothered. Her eyes that had glanced up for a quick second had caught his as he gazed her way. Her eyes quickly sent to the floor she stood head down . . her eyes taking in his brand new looking shoes and the slow steps he was taking into the hall and towards the stairs. Only thing going through her mind was to get out of here as quickly as uninvolved as possible. Getting involved with anybody's business was not part of the plan. . .nor was it a great way to keep her ghostly unknown status.

". .she won't say anything. She's mute" she heard a sweet low voice whisper out . Her eyes couldn't help but look up to find another 4th boy in who gave her a small smile. Unlike him the boy in front didn't look that amused or bothered by her presence .His dark eyes had just stayed glued to her and when her blank and expressionless eyes matched his he had to hold his gaze still. There wa no fear . .there was no harried look, there was no unease in her eyes. She just stared back with an empty gaze that didn't last long before she walked out the door the smiling one held open for her.

. . .fuckin jerks . ." she whispered inside as she walked out . now she has to find another quiet place to eat eat her lunch and enjoy her peace. Why can't they do their bullying the bathrooms as usual she complained as she ponders where to go now. Thanks to the rain that was still pouring down she can't go outside to her 2nd favorite place nor her third so she just decided to go to the cafeteria and stick to one corner. Knowing that most of them don't even eat at teh main hall of the cafeteria she knew she would find a corner to hide under. Just as she prayed she has found the perfect corner next to the coffee vending machine to hide and enjoy her lunch. The empty table had four chairs around it stood right in front of the glass wall that gave a great a view of the great garden that lead all the way to library and the rain pouring down. This view might beat the silence she could have gotten down at her hiding cave as she sat down on the seat that gave her back to the vibrant cafeteria behind her and her face towards the great view in front of her.

A sip of her apple juice first then she starts her lunch slowly . . .she has more than an hour to enjoy. Her ghostly existence helping her not be bothered by the students enjoying their lunch and gossips she sat knowing she was invisible to all. Which minuts later wouldn't be true. As a certain set of dark and mysterious eyes glare down from the second floor lounge area down zoom in at the girl sitting by herself staring out the into the garden.

". .are you seriously gonna get him kicked out of the school?" lefty asked as he leaned closer to Min standing by the edge of the second floor private lounge. Hands bent down on the handle, eyes as focused as ever on whatever he was staring at Min didn't reply letting his silence be the answer.

" . .you know he didn't do it right? . "lefty whispers again glancing at his friend that isn't saying much.

" . .thank you" as always lefty was the only one that thanked the ladies that started picking the leftover plates and cleaning the lunch table away. His famous small smile has accompanied his little bow as the ladies gave him a small bow down and went on with their jobs.

. . you know kicking him out won't benefit you at all" lefty after his quick smiles went back to annoying his friend.

. . and you know he won't listen to you right" kevin from the couch spoke out tired of hearing lefty begging Min about the cry baby from earlier on.

" . .that shit head deserved what he got"kevin added as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket .

. .just don't do it . . " lefty whispered out one last time as he traced his eyes back from the annoying kevin to Min by his side. No reply again.

" .what are you staring at ?" following min's eyes lefty landed his on the girl sitting by the corner. The neatly packed lunch box sitting next to her she sat arms folded her face turned to the great glass wall in front of her. Not a single movement did leafty notice as she stood still as though she was a statue or a robot that was unaware of everything going on around it.

1

2

. .seconds went by building up to minutes as he couldn't figure out if that was a girl or a robot sitting down there and just like Min he couldn't help but keep staring down.

. . . so are we going tonights party or what ?" kevin's loud question brought back lefty's attention into the second floor as he left the edge behind and started walking to the couch set where he had left his phone.

" . .I can't . i have after school programs to attend to till like 11" lefty picking up his phone started texting as quickly as possible. He has forgotten about his duties as school president and the monday meeting he was suppose to schedule.

. .am not going either , i have a date " kevin with his big grin breathed out the white smokek lefty's way.

" .since when do you dates?"

" . .since he started hanging out with you" seho who had left for the bathroom walking into the private lounge answered lefty's question.

. . .captain are we on for tonight or? Seho focusing his eyes on the cigarette he was lighting up asked min that was quite a distance away from them.

" . . sure ." he got a reply that got a quick annoyed reaction from lefty as he glared up at min who turning their way started walking to the couch set all his friends were sitting at.

The bell was almost a call to reality as she took it in and stood up. She has five more hours of school to go. Her lunch bag in one hand she pushed the chair back and took a step back out. Pushing her chair back as she turned around though, it was a hot cup of coffee that waited for her face . Her quick reflexes to the rescue she had covered her face with her right hand as the coffee landed right at her chest and dripping down at the lunch bag her left hand was holding.

The burning coffee that passed through her thin dress shirt and started pinching her skin wasn't what fueled her anger filled eyes it was the intentional hands that she saw that threw the coffee on her. Most might have accepted it as an accident but she was to smart and too observant to have notice at what angle the right hand holding the big cup of coffee had turned to belive it to be an accident. The dark eyes eagerly waiting for her reaction were a confirmation of how intentional the coffee slip across her chest was.

" . .OHH shit . ." it was seho that cursed out as he saw the smoking hot cofee land on the girl who unlike what he expected didn't even let out a small scream , nor did she started cursing out . .nor she didn't flinch at all as she glanced up at his friend who was in front of him holding the cub that now landed empty on the floor. The smoke still coming out the coffee that landed on her chest she stood still her brown eyes staring right at the one who was responsible for the burning sensation on her chest.

" .are you okay ?" lefty as always being the nice one asked as he started quickly walking to the napkin set he saw on the table a bit away.

The antagonizing way her brown eyes gunned him down for a couple of seconds were the only reaction Min got as the girl quietly turned around and started her quick walk away from them heading to the bathroom.

" .here "

" . you might need to wash . . ." she hadn;t even let lefty finish his advice as she ignored lefty's hand that stretched to hand her the napkins and walked away.

. .YAA . ." right when the always quick to blow up seho stepped forward screaming Min's right hand were quick to pull him back to this place.

Her right hand quickly unbuttoning her shirt Min's eyes followed the girl until she disappeared into the bathroom.

. . who the fuck does she think she is glaring at you like that " seho was the only one that was mad at the girl that did not weep nor bow down to his team as most students would do even after incidents like this.

. .i'll see you guys later . ." he added as he turned left and started heading to the computer lab classes. He hasn't even done his coding homework but then again his teacher never had the balls to be asking him about what he did and did not do let alone punished for homeworks that weren't done.

. .did you do that intentionally ?" lefty asked as he bent down and picked the empty coffee cup and threw it into the recycling bin. Min, who only drinks coffee brewed by a handful of people drinking vending machine coffee was one thing but the ever careful and meticulous Min spilling a cup full of coffee was another.

" . . its kevin's last day make sure to come for the party " snapping the napkins away from lefty Min started wiping the drops of coffee left on his hand as he started heading to his class.

just happened was interesting . . . The small but devilish smile that escaped Mins lips were a confession of that fact as he placed his hands in his pocket and quickened his steps forward.

HER ANGRY BROWN EYES.

" . .hahah" some of the kid in her class had laughed it off as she walked in with her gym cloth. As always ignoring all, she sat at her seat eagerly counting down minutes till the last bell rings. And when it did she was the first one out the class . the gym pants she had on give her the comfort she needed she quickened her steps even faster as she cruises through the crowd and headed to the main hallway door.

The cold air the rain had left behind was refreshing as she took a deep breath letting the cool breeze play with her short hair that started flying with the wind as she quickened her steps down the stairs and then right . . trying hard to avoid the line of luxurious imported car that filled the driveway.

. . so i have like family dinner till like 7 or 8 , can I drop by after that " Seho asked as he jumped in and started his one month old ferrarie. as always he was the first one to leave since he droev his own car that was parked at the number one v.i.p spot.

. .do I really have to be there ?" lefty not even bothering to address Seho's question asked his own.

" . .sure . " Min's reply as always was for sehos questions first.

. .see you later hater . ." seho known to be the recluse out of the four vroomed out of the parking lot as his car drew almost everybody who was standing at the driveways attention. Just the fact that he had gotten the car that just came out a month ago might have startled a few but it was to be expected. The cars he switched every quarter or so was one main reason he was known for.

".why do you always do that " zipping his coat lefty asked but as always never got a reply. Min's eyes were quickly caught and busy following along as the girl in the gym uniform made her way past the crowd and headed to the main gate . . . asher red uniform sticking out from the green trees she was walking along side she was easy to notice for anyone that bothered to pay attention. But then again she was the only one walking as most just stood at the drive awaiting form their rides.

. because you're my favorite . "

. .whatever " lefty threw the jacket on his hand to min and started walking back. He has three meeting in a row that he has to rap up quickly if he wants to make it to the so called " kevin's farewell party"

. .Sir . " it only took seconds before Min's driver pulled over and opened the back seat door for the young master. The number of students standing at the driveway were to used to the two black cars that rolled in and parked at the V.I.P parking always glowing black cars were as clean as smooth as always.

. . .huh . ." min sighed as he threw his jacket on the floor and got in the back seat . in seconds the car gently drove out the driveway.

. . The c.e.o. and the madma are flying out to paris tonight " the driver had glanced at the back as he passed along the message to the unbothered looking Min in the backseat.

. . the c.e.o. Said you have to attend the new galleries opening wednesday night . ." the driver went on as Min tries hard to silence out the voice coming from the front seat without having to yell out.

" . . miss hyeon has also gotten an invitation"the driver added hoping mentioning names would get a reaction out of the young boy but it was no help . His whole attention was out the window. Two hands gently sitting down on his legs that he had crossed Min's complete attention was out of the window at the three or four people waiting on the crosslight . As though he knew what eh boy in teh back was staring at the drivered drove the car to the most right lane and the car coming to a smooth stop at the light it gave min a great view of the girl that stood a small distance away from his window right by the edge of the street. Her eyes were too quick to glance up at him but it took only some seconds to remember that his window was tinted and that she was staring back at her brown eyes had a very compelling glare about them as they stared right at him. There was not even a single glow or color about her icy cold face that was cuddled by her short dark hair that kept dancing to the wind brushing it east. He had a good minute long look before she started walking off to the other side of the road.

" . .so are you gonna go to the opening ?"the driver asked one last time but as usual there was no reply . and the long drive home is gonna be a quiet one as usual.


	2. invisible

". . . Huh . " She sighs as she sends her eyes out the window and follow the tiny raindrops as they fall from the dark clouds and head straight to the floor below. Today was no different from yesterday , the never ending rain and cloudy weather had stayed the same as tuesday slowly walked in. Her boots a bit wet she had arrived late again . Per usual she was handed the red card and cursed out by the teachers who had made her their punching bags. It was a typical Tuesday.

Her bag sitting by her leg she had stayed at her desk as teacher after teachers the classes go on. No Sooner than a minute does it take her to plant her earphones as the teachers walk out sending her eyes to the window next to she lets her thoughts disappear along with the smooth melody keeping her company for whatever minutes would be left before the next teacher walks in. most students in her class would swear on their fortunes that she was totally deaf as they have never heard speak let alone react to anything. She sat in the back and lived in her own world that none of them were interested in. The alarming bell brings her back to reality as she grabs her bag and heads out the classroom. The next two hours are her favorite time of the day.

The only one holding a lunch bag she cruises through the chatering students heading to the cafeteria. Her mp3 charged to 56 percents she had turned the music to it's highest volume as she quickens her steps to the exist by the other side of the hallway. But today was not like any other day as she senses a dark set of eyes glancing her way, she didn't had t to know the gaze coming her way . She has always been too quick to notice if anybody was watching and now there was somebody watching her everything step. Her hands couldn't help but tighten their grip on the lunch bag as she slows down her steps. She has second to figure out of those eyes were glaring at her intentional or one of those curious eyes that are just passing by wondering who the hell she was.

Thanking her bangs that laid low covering her eyes she glanced up. The set of dark eyes waiting for her we're not new. Hands in his pocket , the same luxurious looking uniform on along with the same unbothered look on his face it was the one who threw the coffee at her almost twenty three hours and forty nine minutes ago. Unlike most who glance her way, his eyes didn't even blink as they stayed glued to her nor did they have the inquisitive or disgusted look most had when they look at her . The two boys walking along side we're busy chatting as he zones out of the conversation and focused his eyes her way. His dark eyes didn't waste a second as they scanned her up and down before they landed back at her mysterious eyes hidden behind her dark hair dangling halfway through her face. Hidden behind those badly chopped dark strands of hair he was sure her eyes have noticed his.

A couple of seconds is all she needed as she quickly sends her eyes to the floor and quickens her steps. She had looked up to make sure if those dark eyes were intentionally set on her and now assured he was glaring at her she can only quick her steps and disappear. She could only hope he was only glaring cus of what happened last time and nothing else. Unlike hers, his eyes had stayed glued to her until they walked past each other . Past all the kids walking in between them his eyes have caught every motion she made and her quick steps as she walked past him .

". . Huh . . " She sighed as she opens the door below the exit sign and head down the stairs. Knowing his reputations of not even remembering the names of the girls he sleeps with the next day she had brushed off what happened as she quickens her steps to her secret hideout. But as always luck wasn't on her side as she once or twice a day would find those hauntingly dark eyes glaring her way. She was too smart to not be worried about the attention she was getting. Her ghostly existence in this school was her mission. To not be seen or heard and for the next couple of days she had walked into the campus waiting in her doomsday that would ascend down but there was none. There were no name calling when she walked into her class, no mysterious things hidden in her locker, nobody stealing her cloth . . . nobody surprise attacking her in the bathroom . . . she was as invisible as always. She could sigh in relief that she was way below their standard to even bully. She had given it a week , every day coming in prepared to handle whatever they throw at her but there was nothing. Nothing out of the ordinary accompanied those dark eyes that never failed to glance her way whenever she was in their presence, which most of the time didn't last long before she disappeared to whatever corner she hides herself from the rest.

". . . I swear to God I didn't take it " bamm out of nowhere the body landed on the floor as her instinctively quick legs jumped up and landed Criss crossed in her lap. f

". . . Why would I steal from you , I swear to God " bamm when the shoes landed on the boy who as already crawling across the bathroom floor she slowly closed her book and moved her body back , the grand piano in front of her was enough to hide her small frame as she sat below it

Bamm . Came another kick . . .then another as she glances across the room for an exit. There was none. The great window that stood in front of her was no help as t was shut closed. The only dorr being the one on the other side she knew there was no way to exit the situation unless she hid well and stayed quit till it's over. Yet again another of her hideout place has turned into their bullying ground.

". . I swear to God it wasn't Me ". . Spitting blood along with his words the boy tries to reason with the boy who walked his was and mercyless landed another Kick. slowly she leaned her body to the left , her quick eyes scanning the room in seconds as she picks from behind the piano and count the number of people in the room. Apart from the one standing tall in front of the body laid on the floor there were three more giggling and chattering. Her eyes had stayed on the body as it shrink and folds to every kick that landed against it. The blood gushing out of his nose or mouth didn't seem to bother the boy as he landed a perfect kick against right on the checks.

Her eyes had flinched as she took in the view . . . two blood coated tooth landed across the room as the boy's cries get louder and echo through the sound profed old piano room.

" . . .pleassss pleasss . ." with the last big of energy left in him he grabed onto the feet that had been attacking him.

" . your getting your fucking blood on my shoes . ." another kick swung his body half across the room.

The blood gushing through her veins was reaching its limit as she holds her hand tight. This was no her fight . . .it was none of her business. . ." you have a goal" the voice in her head whispered as she reminds herself why she was even in this school to begin with.

The cries were heartbreaking to hear if there was a person with a heart present to hear it.

" . .fucking mess "

" . .now i have to change " the merciless kicks go on as she turned her eyes to the window and tries to figure out how long she would have to stay here. If it was gonna be long she could get back to her reading . . .

" . . .omg . ." came a shocked voice followed by the door slowly shutting back.

" . .what is wrong with you ?" the same shocked voice went on as she leaned closer to the piano and sent her eyes to the new people that walked in.

" . .it's monday ." the only one who looked startled quickened his step towards the body across the room. Her eyes followed his step as he kneeled and tried to help the lifeless looking body up.

" . .MY God " he shouted as he sent his angry eyes to the unbothered looking on busily taking of his shoes.

" . I told you to leave him alone" he shouted this time his anger directed at the person who walked in with him. Her eyes following the words turned to the figure walking their way. It wasn't that surprising to find those dark eye that had noticed her presence zoomed on the body laid on the floor.

". . why? Cus you have a crush on him?" throwing his shoes across the room he giggled out as the three boys that had came with him started their chain of laughter.

" . . are we late to the party " he eyes quickly turned to the door. two terrified looking boys were quickly thrown onto the floor as the three behind them shut the door and walk down.

" . . .pleas . .we didn't see anything . ." his tear filled eyes glued to the lifeless body next to him one of them started begging.

" . . . pleas pleass . . " his tears were to quick as they started covering his vision before the first kick landed against her stomach from one of teh ones who brought him here.

" . .shut the fuck up . ." a sarcastic smile followed the second kick.

" . . This is the one that stole your watch last time " putting a cigarette between his lips he landed his feet right on the back of the one he just kicked. The body shaking underneath him was his enjoyment as his smile got bigger looking at their terrified eyes .

" . . yaaa . ." the only one who looked concerned screamed as he saw the black shoes slowly creep from teh boys back to his face plastering it against the cold floor.

" . .don't worry lefty you will have your turn once im done" blowing the white smoke out he winked at the rest who couldn't help their giggling.

" . . you know what for your sake am gonna be nice . ." he winked again as he lifted his feet

" . . .which one of you mother fuckers took my watch?" her eyes glued to the ones laid on their knees she waited for an answer that never came . weather they denied it or not was no point . .they knew what was waiting for them. The blood stain laid across them was the reality waiting for them . . . it was better to just take the beating . that was their faith anyway.

" . . this is gonna be fun to . .. " all halted as they heard a soft slamming noise. The book had slid out if her lap and landed on the floor. All eyes turned toward the piano as the one with no shoes started his slow walks to the grand piano.

" ..huh . ." she sighed as she closed her eyes and let everything sink in. it wasn't long before she was snatche dup by her hair. Her finhers cluthed in she swollows ever instsinct of fighting back. It wouldn't take her much to get out of his grip or land all these boys under her feet but that was not part of the plan. She didn't even flinch as she was thrown across to land right next to the blood covered face and motionless body she had witnessed being beaten.

" . .who the fuck is this . . " blowing the white smoke out he asked as he started walking closer to his dismay she didn't look frightened as he leaned down and grabbed her neck bringing her head up for all to see.

" . . .never seen her before "

" . .must be one one of the charity kids " one after the other mumble on as she ignoring all and focuses her eyes on the one walking to the piano.

" . .who the fuck are you" blowing the white smoke at her face he asked.

" . . .she's mute . ." the only one with a concerned look answered before she even processed the question. The antagonizing eyes glaring at her from an ince away were nothing to be worried about as her eyes again go back to the one who sitting by the piano picked the book .

" . . pufff . ." he blew another smoke right at her unbothered looking face . her eyes had slowly turned from her book to the lips blowing the disgusthing air her way. She could only imagine all the ways she could shove that cigarette down his throat and make him the mute one.

" . .eun . ." letting go of her neck he grabbed her name badge up . his eyes had scanned her face very carefully as he tries to figure out why her blank eyes were staring right back at him empty. Most would be bawling their eyes out by now as their shaking bodies lay next to him but she was beyond undisturbed as she sent her eyes from his to her book .

" . . yaaaaa" lefty scremaed as a quick slap landed against her left eyes glued to her book didn't even look back as the sensation travels across her face. When the reaction he hopped for didn't come by he landed another slap . . .her eyes returning to him only stared back . no fear . no tear.

" . .what the fuck are you staring at ?" he blew out another smoke clouding her vision before he landed another slap. Her face that swung half across the room was playing along her hair that covered her face as she landed on the floor .This one stung more . . .the echo of his hand landing against her icy pale skin was here well across the room. Blood streaming through his nose even the boy on his knees felt bad .

" . . that's enough, she didn't even do anything . ." lefty coming to her defence pulled her back and stood in front of her. The one with the cigarette didn't protest at all as he turned back and started walking away.

" . . ya , get up . ." grabbing her left arm lefty raised her up.

" . . go . . ." raising her all the way up he commanded pointing to the door.

Her beat and weak looking body swung left and right a bit before she started slowly strutting to the door. Hiding behind the dark hair he brown eyes glanced back at her book and the fingers gently playing with the pages. There was no way she could get herbook back but at least she was out of there .

Bang - she closed the door behind as she fixed her shoulder up and started walking away. Her feet that orchestrated a weak and tired steps now on their regular speed as she cruises through the ally way to the nearest bathroom.


	3. 2 am

" with this last song I bid you all a great night , till tomorrow " the smooth voice of the late night radio vj echoes throughout what was left of the dead silent city. Those forced to accompany the dark night bid the vj goodnight as they clog in their earphones closer to their ears or add one more volume to the last song that slowly faded in. Surrounded by the artificial lights, that glare trying hard to beat out the dark sky ,and almost invisible moon, the city tries to stay awake and vibrant .

2:00 a.m.

Tuesday has just walked in ,while the clouds and rain from monday still lingered above the city. What was the difference anyway. For those working day in day out there was no difference between the day that passed and the one that just crawled in. Clock in, clock out. For those that live on routine today was no different that yesterday nor will tomorrow be different than today or any other day behind it. The gloomy weather that has been hanging across the city was no better than the mood most had living under it.

" . Hahahah . " The laughter of the drunk men leaving the tents was what overshadowed the song playing on the radio as the late night tentes closed down and throw out their usually customers . The black suited men , Who for reasons widely known, had to spend their Monday night and last dollars on the beer bottles laid out on the tables. One step forward a couple of steps sideways most end up falling once or twice as they try walking along the glimmering street lights to their domed houses their feet know verbatim.

Even the ajummas selling the delicious street food have packed up and left these streets all to themselves. The cold weather wasn't something to be trifled with, neither was the drizzling rain that looks like it will stay up to welcome the sun that will show up in a couple of hours. For those tightly tucked into this beds the weather has been nothing but a perfect setting to a perfect cozy night.

" Sir " the driver had made sure to lower down the umbrella as he stood behind the boy standing by the driveway. It was his job to make sure not even a single drop of rain hits the coat , that if not more costs just as much as his salary. The bullet like raindrops attacking his shoulder were nothing as he adjusts the umbrele to the perfect height .

" Puff . ", Blowing out the white smoke rigorously the boy didn't even look that fathomed or concerned by the weather as his hands in his pocket he started leading the way to the black car waiting in front. The man behind had made sure to check for any sign but found none as he questions why the boy walking in front of him looked more calm and collected for someone that just spent 4 hours at an undisclosed location.

The smell of fancy alcohol and cigarettes was all over the black coat as the driver takes one sniff. But surprisingly, there was no sign of being drunk as the boy walked straight to the car not missing a single step.

" Puff . " He blew out the last smoke as he threw the cigarette down onto the floor and jumped into the back seat .The driver. as always, could only imagine what was hidden behind this building.

Bang . He closed off the driver's door as he slowly got in and started the car . He had stole some glances at his boss sitting in the back.

" . . Take the long way " as the car gentilly cruises out of the driveway the boy from the back commanded . As told the driver leaned forward and adjusted his gps to take the long route avoiding all freeways and shortcuts. The raindrops drumming against the window had a tune of their own as they dance along the flickering lights of the night. Not even a single soul in sight the car slowly cruises across the empty streets with ease. With every second and every blink that passes by the driver had made sure to glance back at the soulless master of his sitting in the back.

Those cold dark eyes glued to the window looked just as empty as the road they were taking in. His emotionless face was perfectly structured to hate on, but the ingenious mind above it was a menacing one the driver had witnessed at work ever since the boy could talk. When he sat there in silence his enchanting eyes looking as lost as ever - it was always easy to feel sorry for him in these moments. The black suited boy that jumped into his car decades ago had the same ghostly cold skin , a set of dark beautiful eyes that can silence with just a glance . . .nothing has chnaged at all.

" . . YAYYY . ." the driver screamed as he stepped on the break , his palm landing on the horn . The black figure in front of the car didn't stop for a second as it just glanced their way for a split second before it went on it's way crossing the street.

" . . .was that a girl?" after taking a second or two to calm his startled heart, the driver asked as he slowly stepped on the gas and lowered his window. It wasn't just him that was left startled by the all black dressed figure that jumped out of nowhere and almost got hit by their car, leaning forward the boy in thh back seat focused his eyes on the figure their car was slowly gettiung close to.

" . . .YAYYY, YOU almost got hit " lowering his window the driver started screaming at the hooded figure walking a few steps away from him.

" . . .YAYYY " the few raindrops attacking his hand were nothing was the driver went on screaming, his eyes trying hard to make out the face hiding behind the hoddie.

" . . . yaaaa" he screamed again as he stretched his hand out. The figure stopping it's quick steps glanced up. Now he was sure it was a girl as he made out the face structure hiding behind dark wet hair glued to it.

" . .yaaa, what are out doing out at . . " she didn't even let him finish as she glanced this way before her hands slipped out of her jackets pocket and she dashed out of view taking the left turn ahead and running out of view. The split second view of her face hididng behind the wet strands of hair glued to her pale skin had only left him even more bewildered. There was not much the driver could cathe but be asured that the figure was a girl. Still left speechless and unable to process what was going on he just started as the girl sprinted away out of view.

" . . .follow her . ." His photographic memory beyond normal, it took his brain faction of a second to make out who she was. The driver bewildered by what was going didn't even waste a second as he stepped on the gas but as he took the left turn there was nothing but an empty street that waited for them.

'Shhhhhhhh shhhhhhhhhhhhhh

The gusting wind fighting against the trees was the only thing that could be heard as the car came to a hault. the two confused men sat in their car their eyes glaring at every direction but up.

The one sitting in the back looking more confused than the one in front as he sends his still startled eyes to every dark corner . He could swear that was her, those were the same eyes that glared hiway as she took those slapps a week ago. There was no way he could mistake those eyes for anybody else's.

But for his brain to accept the fact that it was her he had to give it enough reasoning as to why she would be in this part of town at 2:45 a.m. - at 2:45 a.m. in the rain. - dressed in all black and casually walking around dark neighbourhoods. - 2:45 a.m. running away as though she saw the devil. There were hundreds of questions that crossed his mind as he stepped out of the car and started walking around . . .maybe he should just blame it on the alcohol. Maybe it was just a hallucination .

the countless rain drops that strated attcking his body didnt seem to bother him as much as he quickly jumped out the car. taking afew stepes he had made sure to lookingat every direction and every corner possible as he spints and uses teh cars headlight to guide him around. There was nothing. Forget a sign of a person, there was not even a single spot that looked like it would be abel to hide a girl.

" . . .did you see how fast she ran . .my god ' the driver holding onto the umbrella for himself was following the curious boy around as they walk around in circles.

" . .there is no way it was a hallucination " he thought to himself as he takes in his drivers chitter chatter . His eyes zooming into the dead end wall in front he was left questioing where on earth she run off too . .

" . .huhhh .. " he sighed as he brushes his wet hair back and heads back to the car. was it a ghost ?

" . . .ohh .sorry " just now realizing he was suppose to be the one getting wet the driver pushed the umbrella forward .

" . .sorry . ." he apologized again as the rain drops attacking his sholdres stopped and the boy turned aroudn and sending histerffying dark eyes his drivers way. One last glance, he had truned around for one last glance before he got itno the back seat.

As the car slowly back out of the curb and got onto the main road the driver had glanced back to notice how quick his boss's fingers were as they started typing before he threw the phone halfway across the seat and laid his head back down.

3:12 a.m. The driver looked at the time as he stepsd on the break and halted the car . Today marks the 189 night in a row this boy had came home after the clock had turned a.m.. unlike any other household none of the workers dressed in white cared about why, but the fact that they had to stay up late again . " . .welcome home sir" they chant as they take in his wet look and they pray to god he just locks himself in his bedroom and drugs himself to sleep as usual. Their wish usually comes true.

" . .ommo . . "came the small screams as two scary hands landed on her desk .Her whole class room held its breath as the devil's minions walked into the class, all eyes focused on the girl sitting by the corner occupied in her own little bubble.

' . . either you follow me or i drag you " as she slowly slid the earphones out her ear , the one in front of her gave her the ultimatum. She Knew the week of peace she had was just an illusion. She placed her earphones down as she stood up and started following the one who lead the way. None of her classmates seemd that bothered now that they knew it was her that the boys came for. As though nothing had just happened everyone carried on whatever they were doing. One in front, two in the back she was being escorted . . . it has been a week since she silently took in his slaps and she knew he would come back for more. His eyes behind the white smoke he was gushing her way, she had read very well . . .she knew he would hunt her down and come for her. Men like him always do. It's a power thing. But she knew it was better that he didn't make her a target for the whole campus . . . she could live being torched by a few of them as long as she was invisible to the rest.

" . .this way . . " he lead her through glass doors leading to the indoor pool. The famous exclusive indor pool that shehas alwasye heard about. if she didnt had anything ealse in mind she might have enjoyed the view or apprceate the beautifule marple floor and luxerious benches set acroos the pool. If she had to pick her favriout part it would be the tall glass wall that stood infornt of the pool. The grand view of the garden was breathtaking. but for now her eyes were set on the four men across the pool sitting on those luxirious benches. She didn't miss to cath the tabel of dessert and fruit laid on the tabel behind them. She hadn't notcied it for the food but for any thing that can be used as a wepon if it turnes to into a must escape situation. There were a couple knifes and forks.

" . .here she is . . " the one leading the way announced . The two playing cards were the first to turn .

" . .i don't think this is a good idea ' lefty whispered leaning closer to min. Who putting his book down sent his eyes to the girl across the pool. Eventhough she had looked their way eun's eyes stayed on the one who she was definitely sure has had her dragged here. Same uniform as last week. same boots as last week. same hairstyle as last week . . . for someone slapped across a room a weekk ago she didnt seem even alitlebit terrfied to be called to meet the smme guy that landed his palm against her cold face. she didnt even seem that bothered to be in a closed off space with seven men who she knew could get away with litrely anything. . .

" . .where have you been hiding the whole week . " throwing his cards against the table the one she was staring at started walking her way. His hands that had landed three blows agaisnt her days ago stayed in his pocket as he continued his slow walk her way.

" . . i've been looking for you " his smile was mischievous as he stood a step away from her. He didn't waste a second as he lifted his leg up and it landed on her stomach kicking her into the cold water she was standing next to.

Baam - her body swung in air for a secnd or two before it landed in the cold water. The minions unlike vereybody else were taken aback and shcoked as hit long leg streched out and th ebottom of his boots lande don her stomace throwing her into the water she was standing close too. hey have expected to hear it but there was no loud scream or even a small cry as her body flew into the water, but then again as far as they knew she was mute.

" . . she's cute isn't she " he went on smiling as he winked at the guy standing next to him , both their eyes glued onto the body struggling to stay afloat .

splat . . splat . .her arms swing left and right as the fragile looking body struggles to swim . . . the minions standing behind seemed to be the only one concerned along with lefty as tehy make out the wet body in water slowly stop fighting the water.

" . .why the worried face . . " he was still all smiles as he bent down reaching into the water and dragging her up by her hair. even he was suprised how light her body was as he dragged her out by her hair.

" . .she is not gonna die' he went on laughing as pulled her whole body out an dropped teh strand of hair he had in his hand.

" .you can leave " he commanded as he left her body by the edge and started walking back to the benches. her small figure laying down next to his shoes not even moving at all was the least of his worries as he trys to wipe away the water form his hand. The minion sa sthough they were fleeing a crime secen ran out.

" . got your answer now ?" lefty asked as jumped up from his seat and started running across.

She took some seconds before she opened her eyes and slowly picked herself up. The water dripping down from her hair was nothing to worry about as she stood up her cloth sticking against her frame . .. her pale skin even more pale as it takes in the cold temperature of the water dripping against it. All eyes stayed on her before they turned to the other side . . . to the one who didn't miss any movement of hers as he tries to connect the face from last night to the wet face in front of him.

" . here you go " lefty's hand was quick as it wrapped the towel around her shoulders. she wasnt shaking . . .she wasnt quivering . . .she didnt even looked that startled as lefty wraps the towel across her sholder and trys to help her up.

" . . .am sorry " he , as always, was the one to apologise . dropping teh towel down she stood up bu not befor she gave him a little smile that came out of nowheer and left him even more startled than by what happined minutes ago. Her dark wet hair had moved away from her face for a split second as her cherrylike pink lips moved each direction . . .the small dimple on her left cheek was a rare sight along with her brown eyes he caught .

bamm - the towel slowly fell on the floor as lefty stood there like a statue while the wet girl infornt of him started walking away to the french door ahead.

" . . dude am telling you , you were probably drunk or high " seho protested his friends claim of what happened last night.

" . .first of all , she's a charity case there's no way she would be in that part of town let alone at 3 a.m. ' seho goes on as Min picks up his book . . . was he drunk? But he didn't even have a sip.

Hour after hour he had spent the whole weeken wondering about this as his inquisitive mind that lives to know the truth eats him up about what he saw.

Don't need pick up - he had texted an hour before the last bell rang and the whole campus rushes to the gates. As usual his car parked by the v.i.p spot waited fully charged and gassed up.

" . . so we meeting at our place tonight?" seho asked as he jumped into his car.

" . . i have a meeting " lefty responded

" . . . your always in a meeting ,it's not like your running the country " seho was quick with the comebacks .

" . one day he will " kevin coming to his friends aid responded.

" . . so are we meeting up or not ?" seho asked as he started his car . He was already upset of the card game he lost against now wasn't the time to start a word fight.

" . . I don't know, I am tired . . . .might just stay at home" kevin was the one that responded as the quite lefty followed along min's focused eyes to find the red tracksuit dressed eun walking across the parked cars out the gate.

" . .would you just leave her alone " lefty whispered bringing his friends attention back to his friends.

" . .see you guys later " seho slammed his door as seconds later his car sped out of the driveway .

' . .chaow " kevin was the second to leave followed by Min's black car that slowly drove out.

Her red track suit making her stand out across the crowd it was easy to find his target as he slowly stepped on the gas and leaning forward to turn the gps on to track where she ws going.

She didn't even seem like she had noticed the car tracing her behind as her eyes glued to the road she went on walking. The backpack laying against her back didn't seem like it had much stuff as the plastic bag in her hand carried her wet uniform. Her now dry hair swung left and right as it moved along the wind brushing across. The small breeze had gently brushed his skin as he rested his left elbow on the opened window and let the breeze in. His fingers playing with his bottom lip, min takes in every step the girl ahead takes while his mind tries to come up with why on earth he was even doing this.

" . . just leave her alone" lefty's voice echoed in his ear as he takes in the pathetic looking figure walking in front of him.

He stepped on the break as he stayed four car behind the bus that halted by the bus stop. Her eyes finally glancing up at the bus ahead she started running, unlike the figure that disappeared without a trace last night this one couldn't even keep up with the old lady that was running to the bus. Her hand swinging left and right didnt even coordinate right with her feet as she dropped her plastic bag and had to walk back and grab it before she went on running again. There is no way this is teh smae person.

" . . .call my doctor " he commanded as he with a 360 turn turned the car around and amidst the screaming cars dashed the opposite way. He either needs to up his medication or stop it . . .he can't be losing his mind like this.


	4. cleaning duty

" . . . I don't even have time to deal with you today " both hands busily searching through the large file of papers her homeroom teacher whispered as he finally noticed the usual figure standing with her late red slip.

" . . 1o hours of service, go ask the janitors or someone what to do" his eyes still not willing to glance up a her cold glare he went on searching for the sample exam he was suppose to submit days ago. Giving a quick bow she was out as quickly as she walked in. As though it was part of her daily routine she walks into the teacher's office every morning if not four or three times a week , at least once. How could she ever go on a day without being insulted and belittled by the people who were there to educate and motivate her. It was one part of her week she looked forward too. Who doesn't love being told they wouldn't amount to anything at 8am on monday morning.

" . .huh . ." she sighed. Her brain to busy trying to figure out how she was gonna fit 10 hour of service into her crazy schedule this week. Considering the number of hours she has worked cleaning this school , it was no sartling matter that she had considered just applying for the custodian position. She was doing the job anyway, why not get paid for it. From the bathroom stalls , the tea garden ,the library, classrooms, the boys locker, game rooms, club offices , study rooms, nap lounges , . . .there was no floor she hasn't mopped or a window she hasn't wiped in the seniors sections of the great campus.

" . .did you get the invitation "

" . .No, did you ?

" . .of course I did , I told you I am really close with them " her classmates were unfailingly occupied in their own affairs as she slowly walks to her desk and sits down. Her tired eyes to the window , she has a lot to day dream about as she takes in the view of the dark sky that hang above the grand garden. Floating above, the dark clouds were more than mesmerizing to the girl who's only wish was to be as light as air and just float away. If by some miracle God or whoever was in heavens, for once, granted her wish and let her be, she would just ask to lay on the clouds and float away into non existence. Oh how she would sacrifice anything in seconds to be granted that wish. . . but she knew all she can do is just stare at the dark cloud eternally. She was well aware of how unfavourable the heavens were.

It doesn't take much then for the thin needle like pain to strike right where it hurts. Not even a second does she give it though as she bites her lip and swallow it down and turning blank again. It was one of her best traits. Being sad or gloomy was a luxury she can afford.

Thick -skinned

Stony eyed

Distant

Cold Blooded . . . whatever you want to call it, being emotionless was what she was unequaled at.

Form the first class to the fourth , she sat blankly staring at the clouds as they turned from grey to the warning black before millions of their teardrops started attacking the cold city. Her earphones that never leave her ears were gently dancing along to her every step as she started walking out the classroom. Her lunch box in her right hand, she chose to walk along the wall taking small steps. No matter how hard she tried to force herself , her worn out legs had given up on running away as usual. Her eyes hiding behind the dark strands of hair waving left and right , she glares at the beautiful tiles her black boots were slowly marching on. Her slouching shoulder and bowed down head adding to the fragail and limp way she was walking , anybody who saw her would be intrigued if not worried by what was going on with the so called "mute girl" today .

Unseen and unheard , she walks along avoiding being in anybodies way . . . the line of her schoolmates walking along were like thin dream like figures that just go passing by . . . she didn't exist in their world., they didn't exist in hers.

No hiding place left she had decided to just eat in the girls bathroom by the gamerooms. Not a lot of girls ever used the game room anyway so she won't be bothered. Legs criss crossed she sat atop the fourth stall. No matter how disgusting , it was better than being noticed . The memory of the cold water her body slammed into was still very fresh. The last thing she wants was running into those people.

" . .huh . ." she takes another bite of her kimbaba. She was right, the bathrooms were dead quite since nobody has walked in since she did 45 minutes ago. Her new hiding spot was now chosen. With one hour still left to her break she decide to make use of it as she reports for duty at the custodians office.

" . . sorry ." the every menacing chief smiled ear to ear as he handed her her clock in card.

" . .luxury suit , third floor . . . the lunch needs to be cleaned" his smiled didn't fade of as he took in her bewildered face that only lasted a second before she went blank again. Even he knew , none of the charity kids that were always sent his way wanted to be anywhere near the luxury suit . even he wouldn't want to walk into that room, not even when it was empty let alone when the boys were there. But he did enjoy sending the kids up there . . .it was like senidng the incent young lamp to the hungry tigers cage.

" . . .good luck . ." his right hand nonchalantly patted her back as he walked past her and left the room. Just for that simple touch,he didn't even think twice about, she had moved him up her list.

Click- she clocked herself in .

Since when has she avoided a situation because of fear . . . NEVER.

Being ridiculed and pushed around by some spoiled billionaires was a situation she now has to consider as a test of her patience.

" . . . I don't know what is going on between you two but I am sure she is not gonna be happy if you don't show up" seho rigorously pushing the right button on his remot shouted as his stayed glued to the big screen in front. He wasn't the only one that missed the girl who just walked in, Min sitting by the corner of the couch , eyes glued to the book in his hand hadn't cought how cautiously she has walked in.

" . . .she will kill him . ." kevin was the one that continued the discussion as his bewildered eyes followed along the girl who was walking to the small buffet table on the other side of the room. He wasn't ever good with faces but even he was assured that was the girl seho kicked into the pool a week ago. His eyes turning back to lefty to confirm the fact, he found the later just as taken aback by her presence .

". . . HEY . . . " kevin just as he confirmed it was the same person shouted out his fingers pointing her way.

" . .Hyong, your girl is here . ." he added as his lips parted for a big smile . he knew what ever was gonna come out of this was gonna be entertaining.

His loud scream didn't seem to bother her at all as she walked all the way to the table and started arranging the dirty plates. It was as though she couldn't even see them , not once looking their way as she walked to the table. But her eyes hiding behind her hair needed only a couple of seconds to asses the room. For now avoiding all the luxurious and marvelous setting of the room she only scanned for the people in the room. The one at the other end of the room , fighting with the remote in his hand was the one she got a good view of as the two that sat around the sofa set turned their eyes her way . The only thing she could make of the fourth one was his long legs that laid criss crossed on the table.

" . . FUCK . . what girl?" cursing at his own failure to turn right seho asked for now not that interested in anything but winning.

" . . zip it or i'll tell him what you did to his car . .' lefty moving in closer threatened kevin.

" . .ohum . ." kevin swallowed his words back in. It wasn't surprising that his friends would come to the rescue but threatening him was a new one.

" . . . So are we going ?" when the room stayed silent for a minute or two seho asked. Confused and unaware of what to do lefty was left just looking back and forth between the girl cleaning the tables and the one busily attacking his enemies with his 2D car. His small fidgeting was nothing compared to how he had moved to the edge of the sofa , his mind going crazy to come up with something quick to get this girl out of this room.

" . .why wouldn't we , we always do . ." he shouted out keeping his eyes on the girl . would it be to noticabel if he goes to the table and tells her to run out of this room. Or should he somehow drag seho out of this room . . .

" . . .do we have to get a gift ?"

" . .OMG NOOOO" kevin shouted the topic of buying gift taking all his attention off the foreign person in their room.

" . . . I don't even buy gifts for my own girlfriends . ." kevin picking his phone up went on complaining.

" . . I am sure they are very pleased about that " lefty's comeback had gotten a quick glance from kevin before he sent his angry eyes back to his phone.

" . . . what are you getting her Min ?" seho was the one to ask as the two by the sofa finally turned their eyes to the one sitting next to them. The reply they were waiting for never came as his eye religiously following the words hadn't looked up for about an hour stayed true to the book . He wasn't part of the conversations. He was in his own little world.

" . . .himself " kevin throwing his phone down replied with a smile as he sent his eyes to the buffet table. The red apron she had on was the only thing that looked lively. Even for his curious eyes that stayed on her for seconds, she looked ghostly. Her untamed dark hair was beyond scrays it covered most of her pale face. Her thin figure was nothing to booster about either as kevin glanced her up and down.

" . . . I know she would enjoy that " seho out of nowhere jumped onto the seat next to kevin. Leaning forward he had grabbed one of the appels.

" . . .maybe I'll get her some risky picture of him " lifting his legs up onto the table he sent his eyes to the one he was talking about.

" . . . sorry, but why do you have risky pics of him ?" the only logical one lefty asked.

" . . .why? Do you want one too?" seho's eyes were quick as the turn mischievously towards lefty sitting in front of him.

" . .you need to grow up" lefty's right hand with some force pushed sehos leg off the table.

" . .and you need to relax "

" . . if we go to this party, we have to make sure lefty gets some " seho added getting a small laugh from kevin .

" . . .I am just looking out for you" seho added , lefty's antagonizing eyes glaring his way was something he enjoyed since the day they met.

" . . . so are we getting her a gi . ." just as his eyes landed on the figure across the room his words disappeared. It didn't take much time for both kevin and lefty to notice that he had finally noticed her presence.

" . .OMMO . . .who do we have here ? " jumping up he started his slow walk towards that girl that just went on stacking the used glasses onto the cart.

" . . . cleaning duty , I see . ." his eyes had trailed from her dark hair down to the heel of her worn out black boots.

" . . I was wondering when I would run into you ?" his hand was a bit warm as he grabbed onto her her arm and swinged her around. The red apron she had on didn't quite match her. But her head she always kept bowed was something he enjoys to see. She seemed to be the only one of teh charit kids that gets thats that she can't even look up at them.

" . .sehoo" lefty was the one to complain as always. Even though curious none of them got to see her eyes that stay hidden as she kept her head bowed. Let it be a quick slap, a kick . . .a punch . . .she was ready for any of it as she stood still two or three steps away from him. She knew he had enough space to land the bottom of his shoes against her stomach again and this time landing her whole body against the table covered with glass plates and cups.

" . . . what's with the hair? . " sending his left hand into his pocket seho asked as he lift his right hand closer to his mouth and took a bit of the apple. The disteastfull way his eyes glared up and down was one thing but his slow walk around her was something else. It was as though he was looking at a creature he has never seen before.

" . . just let her do her job, " lefty taking quick steps was now standing in between the small figure and the scary one circling around her.

" . .she can't even talk ' lefty added hoping that would make her more pitiful looking that she already was.

" . . wouldn't touch her even if you begged me too, she looks disgusting " the only one his comment stung was lefty as he sent his sorry and apologetic eyes eun's way. Unlike him , she seemed very unbothered as she turned around and went back onto what she was doing.

" . . I'm very sorry . he is a born jerk " lefty apologised as he took a step her way and picked up the fruit bowl placing it on the cart. He didn't get a reply as she just went on her job .

" . . .I don't think you should be coming here " leaning closer he whispered. Again, there was no reply or reaction.

" . . . he could make your life

" . . can you tell her to get me something cold to drink" cutting lefty seho commanded. Walking past lefty she was quick as she started pouring the punch into the three ice cubes she placed in the glass.

" . . . sit down here and peel this off and cut it to pieces " seho's direct order was amusing to him and kevin who kept their eyes on the girl that kneeling down on the carpet sat by the edge of the table right at the end of the sofa seho sat on.

The small knife in her right hand, she picked the apple up and started peeling.

' . .hahah . ." kevin's little smiles were childish as he kept his eyes glued to the girl on her knees.

" . . .am' sure one of our parents is paying for their tuition, better make use of the money "seho added as he criss crossed his leg and placed it right at the edge of the table right in front of her face. Lefty was the only one who caught her eyes as she glanced up and took in the feet in front of her face before she sent her eyes back onto the apple she was tightly holding. There was one hundred and one way she could end this jerks life with just the small knife in her hand but it wasn't worth it. She could handle this kind of thing any day, this was way beneath her.

" . . don't worry lefty, I won't touch her " seho noticing the worried look on his friends face smiled as he lit up his cigarette . The later didn't seem amused.

" . . . they might be useful like this " seho had more up his sleeves as he picked the asthry and placed it onto of her head . perfect distance away from him , now he doesn't even have to move or stretch his arm out to use the ashtray.

" . . huhhh . ." left biting his own teeth just sat down. He knows there is not much he can do to stop seho.

Hidden behind her hair, her sharp eyes have scanned each and every one of them from head to toe. She has never been this close to any of them and she might never ever be again ether, so might as well use this opportunity. The suited and kind eyed school president glancing her way once in awhile, looked very uncomfortable and uneasy about what was going on. His fidgeting hands and the amount of times he changed his seating position were evident of it. The two piece suit he had on was custom made as it fit his body perfectly well . His clean cut hair and sharp look was to expected as he is the sitting student resident. Contrary to his clean look the two laughing and giggling were covered by luxurious brands that screamed for attention . . . not in the right angel to be taking in their look she turned her focus onto the one sitting by the other end.

His long legs were glamoursely laid on the other edge of the table as he sat galmoursely as one could. From his limited edition marked loafers that went well with his black jeans , her eyes traced all the way up to his luscious dark hair that stays pushed back behind his double pierced ear. His dark set of eyes, she found menacing anytime they glanced her way, were now stuck like glue to whatever he was reading. He above all, didn't even bother to look up once since she walked in or were ordered to kneel down and peel some apple. Her turning into a ashtray tabel didn't seem to catch his attention either as he didn't even once glance up or try to join in the conversation.

" . . so do we have to get a gift . ."

" . . I am just gonna get her some diamond bracelet or something "

" . .that's what you got her last year " the two go on chit chatting as leaning forward she places the cut pieces onto the small plate. It was as though she found it befitting as she nonchalantly went under sehos legs and picked another apple. Something most would find humiliating to do. She didn't fail to place the ashtray back onto her head as she returned back to her position. Three pair of startled eyes had followed her every movement.

This girl had no shame at all.

" . . .what's your name " now really curious seho asked.

" . .she's mute " left's response was to quick. But unlike him, what was surprising was how fast Mins eyes finally left the book in his hands and looked up. " she's mute " was something he associated with one person.

" . . .lets see ." leaning closer seho pulled her name tag up.

" . . so you can't speak huhh?" he yanked her back down onto the floor . unlike the small nudge she felt at her stomach when the edge of the tabel hit her , what her mind registered were the piering dark set of eyes now glaring at her from across the table. They didn't blink or change in emotion as they just peer her ashtray atop her head, her tangled hair , the pale and visible half of her face, her old and worn out uniform , the precise way she peeled the apple in her hands . . . His alientaing eyes didn't fail to scan every bit of the girl kneeling on the carpet looking unbothered as ever.

His gaze was more antagonizing than curious as he silently takes in the scenario he had missed the setup for.

What on earth was going on?

" . . you sure know your place" seho's comment only angers lefty.

" . . . can we get her a painting or something " kevin wanting to solve this issue before he left for class asked changing the subject.

" . .Min, what are you getting her? " kevin asked , forcing lefty to finally glance his best friend way to find Min's eyes away from the book he religiously was reading.

" . . . is he even going to the party ?" seho standing up left the rest as he startled walking away to the bathroom.

" . . .how can he not go " kevin was the second to leave as he started walking away to the pool table.

" . . . just leave . " lefty moving closer whispered as he picked the ashtray up from her head and placed it on the table. His kind words and warm voice could comfort anybody when he whispered them like that but nothing was as heartwarming as his gentle eyes and small smile he sent her way as he placed his warm hand on her head and started brushing her hair for whatever cigarette piece that might be left.

" . .I am really sorry . . " he whispered as he followed her hands that placed the cut pieces of apple on the small plate before she stood up and started walking to the table she was sent to clean.

" . . you two have to leave her alone " lefty sending his eyes to the only one left sitting on the sofa commanded.

" . . .she is a girl for God's sakes . , a mute one at that " he added as he left the sofa set and followed her behind. Before his eye returned back to his book Min had made sure to follow along her every movement as she packed everything left and walked out the room with the two giant carts.


	5. friday night

9:15 a.m. The crystal clear black cadillac smoothy drove past the grand gates of the campus. Standing up in seconds, both armed securities have given a full bow at the tinted window that passed through. The red card they eagrey pass to any charity kid that walks past 8 a.m. was nowhere to be found as they just stood there half of their body bowed till the car despaired out of sight.

" . . I am not coming home tonight . ." his raspy voice was heard from the back as Min returning his eyes back to the inside of the car leaned forward and started grabbing his wallet and phone. If he could , the driver would like to object but it was not his place. It has become an everyday thing now. Staying past midnight at undisclosed locations had become part of his daily route as he walks into his home past 2 a.m. to wake up hours later and do the same thing again. The weekday shinanigens would have been fine but the driver knows friday night and saturday night were the most dangerous one as the boy doesn't even show up till sunday afternoon. There was nobody to question where he was going or what he was doing let alone stop him.

" . .huh . ." the driver signed, his worried eyes still glued to the boy in the back quickly placing his dark glasses on. He looked tired . . .he looked beyond tired of it all.

" . . . get the audi .. " he added as he lifted his hoodie up and placed it on as he brushed his dark hair forward.

" . .it might be best if you just come home tonight , eat right and get a good rest " if he wasn't that scared of the distressed figure sitting in the back the driver would have advised but he stayed quite. He knows his place very well and one thing he was sure of was not to talk back to the boy when he is in a bad mood. He doesn't even like people talking back to him when he was in a good mood, let alone when he looked this drained.

" . .have a Good da . . "

Bamm - the door was shut before he finished his farewell as the car came to a halt and Min jumped out.

" . .day , sir . " he finished as he kept his eyes on the tall figure walking away. The black hoodi topped with his leather jacket and black jeans even when he was dog tired and barely motivated to go on one thing was for sure Min looked beyond cool. You can put anything on that tall slim figure and he would make it jaw dropping good. Even for someone who has driven him for years there were days the driver sits taken aback by the perfectly structured face of his boss . His dark eyes even the maids avoid were beyond exquisite as even the driver tries hard to avoid them. The heavens are really not fair .

Just as smoothly as it cruised in the black car cruise out the gate, this time not even getting the slightest attention from the securities , who have started their daily drama.

" . . .what's with the glasses . " lefty was quick to notice as Min walked into the student president's office.

" . . .am tired . ." pulling a cigarette out his back pocket min replied as he quicked his step to the desk lefty was sitting by.

" . . it just got delivered today . ." lefty didn't look away from his laptop as he picked up the small gift box and threw it mins way. Placing the lit cigarette between his lips min open the small box.

" . .its custom made. One and only "

" . .she loves dragonflies " lefty added as Min picked the diamond crusted dragonfly pin up. No wonder he was not worried about getting the perfect gift, there was lefty for that . not even a second out of his daily routine was spent trying to figure out what to get his so called girlfriend. Seho and kevin spent days trying to even come up with something nice, he as always, could care less. As most assume , He wasn't that thought full any way.

" . . I made sure they encrypted her name on it "

" . . .you might be the one picking my engagement ring too . ." Min's nonchalnt smile wasn't amusing as he placed the box in his pocket and start heading to the door.

" . . . are you gonna marry her ? . "

" . . why not . . "

" . . .because you don't even love her . ." lefty's eyes didn't leave the screen he was glaring at but he knew his friend was probably a bit annoyed by what he just said.

" . . am too selfish for that kind of thing . " the white smoke covering his face cleared quickly giving him a clear view of his friend hiding behind his laptop.

" . . of course . " lefty's smile was reciprocated back as Min walked out.

The white smoke gushing out his lips adding to his black and mysterious leather outfit it was no wonder he was getting all the attention as he walked past the few students scattered around the hallway.

Puff - hiding behind his glasses he kept his eyes ahead as he tries to avoid all the eyes gawking at him. Being gloated up and down like some piece of meat they would all love to have a bite of wasn't something he enjoyed. He could imagine how many would be undressing him with their eyes as they bite their lips and give him small mischievous smiles. He can thank seho for putting that thought in his head.

" . .most are probably imagining what you would look like naked " seho had remarked as min went on comapling how much he hated the stranger eyes that would gawk his way. It was one thing when he was with his friends but when he was left alone . . . it was something he hated. He hated them all.

Puff - he blew out another cloud of white air as he quicked his steps to the elevator . That was the best and quickest way to get to the cafe where seho had texted him he was. He has about 20 minutes to grab some coffee before morning recess was over.

Click - the elevator doors opened , he was quick as threw his cigarette into the trash bin and walked in- not even bothering to notice who was in. It was when the person behind him took three steps creating a distance between them that he turned around. He got a small bow as she placed her self right at the right back corner of the glass elevator. As always she didn't raise her eyes to meet this that have stayed on her for a couple of seconds before he sent his eyes back to the front.

She didn't move at all as she stood like a statue glued against the back wall. Her worn out boot she had traded for the nike sneakers she had one was one change he noticed as he scanned her reflection through the glass wall. As always, the white earphones were stuck to her ears as he brings his eyes up to her face now completely hidden by her untamed black hair. She didn't even look like she was breathing as she stood motionless . . . He really doesn't get these weird charity kids.

Click - he was the first one to walk out four steps behind followed by the weird creature his friend seems to find amusing. It took some seconds for him to turn his head to the thin figure walking away the other direction. He seriously doesn't get these charity kids.

As through there was somebody planning to ruin his friday that wasn't the only time he ran into that weird mute girl. He's eyes, he couldn't manage had made it their mission to make her out of the crowd of students walking through the hallway. The blue lunch bag she always dangles along was in her right hand as she stays too close to the left wall and walks along. It didn't take her much to notice his eyes either. she didn't have to look up nor glance his way to figure it out, it was too common now. All she can do , keep her eyes on the floor and walk her way . there was nothing that accompanied those dark eyes gaze.

" . . . So after the party we are coming over to my place and " kevin goes on dictating the clear plan for the wild night waiting for them , seho was the only one paying attention. As lefty busily texting was preoccupied with the debate team competition he has to set up next week.

" . . .why don't we just stay at the hotel . "

" . . i hate hotels . . " the two go on as lefty sends his phone to his pocket and turns his attention to the conversation . hiding behind his glasses lefty couldn't make out what his best friend was staring at but he knew the later wasn't paying any attention to what was being said.

It was hard to get his attention .

" . .I am only staying till the cake , it's family night tonight " lefty added his situation into the mix. No Matter how inticing spending a night with these freaks sounded his family nights were a must.

" . . .oh come on , not this fucking family thing again . ." seho cursed out

" . . . this is too much " he added

" . . . you're mad that I spend time with my family"

" . .you spend too much time"kevin came to sehos defence

" . .oh sorry

" . . . i am so sorry that I have a loving family that likes spending time together " lefty's smile was what was getting through sehos skin .

" . . .your friend is saying he's not coming " seho nudging at his shoulder brough Mins attention back to the conversation.

" . . .I am coming , but I won't stay past 9"

" . . . the party starts after 11 " sehos loud complaint left a small smile on lefty's face. Seho' s cries for him to spend more time with them was endearing. They were friends anyway.

The complaining goes on for the whole lunch break .

Plan confirmed - Royal hotel 9 p.m.

Her phone sitting atop the napkin roll buzzed. Placing the last piece of mango in her mouth she placed her phone down as she uncrossed her legs and dropped them down from the bathroom stall. Her slender fingers were quick as they started packing her empty lunch box.

Tonight was gonna be a special night, one she would smile about for years to come .

Ring Ring - The screaming bell was a wake up call to most as they halt whatever they were doing and start heading to their classes. Not a single student ever liked friday afternoon classes. It was the longest afternoon of the week too as it just drags on class after class holding all of them hostage from the wild fun nights waiting for them.

Unlike her slow steps earlier her feets were quick as they follow along the beat of the song screaming in her ear . her lunch bag dangling left and right had a rhythm of its on as she cruises through the crowded. The little smiles escaping her lips were something else as she hums along to the song . Her awakened steps didn't go unnoticed .

" . . . so meet up at seven and go together or are we going separately ." kevin went on whispering as min leaning across the second floor cafe balcony focused his eyes on his new favorite weird subject. The cloud of white air he just blew out clearing out of his view he got a good view of the girl cruising through the hallway. Her quick steps were not something that his eyes zoomed on , rather the pencil dancing along her fingers. Her finger were to animated as they play with the pencil , passing it from one to another not missing a single beat. Eyes focused ahead it didn't even look like she was paying attention to what her fingers were doing. There was something going through her mind . . .she looked to focused than ever. It didn't take much time as she swifted away out of view.

She was the first out of her class when the last bell rang. There was a lot to be done between now and 9 p.m.

HANA on stand by - her phone buzzed . A quick glance at the screen and it was thrown into her backpack. Her nikes came in handy as she doubles her speed and waltz out the big gate.

There was a lot to be done between now and 9p.m. This wasn't gonna be atypical friday night.


	6. Dumbstruck

The line of luxury cars that pulled over the royal hotels v.i.p parking lot was more than usual as the hotel doubles on its valet parking escorting each teenage millionaire to the underground party hall rented out till 2.a.m. by the shinwa corporations granddaughter. From parking to the cooks to securities everybody was on standby as they host the top 1% of 1% heirs. The famous celebrities that arrived thought the back weren't that surprising either as teh valets take on each others bet money on who was gonna show up for tonight's party.

It was a flat out million dollars she wasted setting up that party room into her dream themed party. Three party planners two decorators, a world class chef and baker on duty , a couple of hundred gift boxes filled with exclusive luxury items . . .another million was wasted on the people hired to make tonight one of a kind one. The waiter serving in had to be hand picked and blessed by the management as they get to witness the ultimate luxury party of the year. It was a once in a lifetime moment for most of them as they gawk at the party hall that had turned not for the numerous pages of contract they signed most would be sneaking their phones and taking a picture . . .they owe it to the public to show how the rich and famous live.

" . . . you do really know how to throw a party . ." seho was the only to compliment as he returned back to their table with two girl in each arm.

" . . ohhhhh tonights gonna be crazy " .kevin who had started the party way before they even got there was already past tipsy as he went on dancing along to the song bustin out the numerous speakers installed into the wall.

" . . . so where's my gift ?" her fingers playing with min's hair was something lefty wishes he hadn't noticed as he sat in front of the couple. Her special black dress revealing too much of her leg that sat too close to Min , lefty could only wonder how blinded this girl had to be to keep this going on.

" . . I thought you had everything . " lefty replied to her questioning eyes.

" . . I do . ." her smile was more flirtatious as she sent it Min's way.

" . . I have a surprise for you later " she leaned closer and whispered at his ear before she landed a soft kiss on his head and left the table. She has many people to entertain.

" . .I like you because you have nice lips "

" . . and you have a nice body . ."

" . . .oppa let's dance . . " seho with his half drunk girls was off to the dance floor again.

" . . which one is he gonna end up with?" min bring the champanglass to his lips asked as he focused his eyes on seho busily sticking his tongue down the nice lipped girl while his left hand stays glued to the other dances along his back.

" . .one ?"

" . .I don't think seho knows the word " just one" " lefty replied sending his eyes to the dance floor. It wasn't that out of the ordinary to watch seho whoring himself like that , it was something he was known for. He can't help it . . .he was too rich and to goodlooking to not be shared. The countless eye that followed them as they walked in was evident of that . Even at places like this they had the utmost attentions as girl just droll their way ready to do whatever for their affection. As the alcohol starts registering and the tempo of the music changes . . .all the seductive dancing and steamy conversation starts.

For those that came in hopes to get one of the famous four , the options of seho and kevin was left as Min was already a marked territory they wouldn't be able to get , at least not tonight. But that didn't stop the wiking eyes and sensual look she had been getting since he sat down.

" . . . the more important question is who are you ending up with " he brought back his eyes back to his friend. Min's eyes had fidgeted for a while as he regesters what his best friend just said.

" . . I don't wanna get a call in the morning about you waking up at some random hotel " pouring himself the cold sparkling water the waiter brought for him lefty added. He had caught his friends wondering eyes scanning a couple of girls that kept walking past their table.

" . . can you be a good boyfriend for one night ? . . " lefty asked a question he already knew the answer too.

" . . .i didn't do anything " Min complaind with a smile but both couldn't help but look up at the random girl that just walked up to their table and slid a folded napkin Min's way. Her strapless dress was left too low intentionally as she leaned over their table and giving both a good view . Her red lipsticked lips she had bitten had their own message as she gave him a small smile and walked away. Taken aback , both min and lefty had followed her tall legs till she disappeared into the dancing crowd.

" . . .what ? . . " Min's smile was to precious as he took in lefty's angry eyes glaring his way.

" . . give me that . . " lefty leaning ahead picked the folded napkin.

She is coming for your man - lefty was to quick as he texted the number along with the picture of the napkin. The red lipstick mark was to fresh as it left some marks on lefts might not have thought about it but it was a bad idea to leave Min alone as lefty stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

Some wine and champagne bottle turned upside down their quit table was turned into the loudest as seho and kevin had returned with some girls that took every corner of the table. The shot glasses getting turned upside, the two cigarettes getting passed around between random lips . . .the loud laughters and curious hands that are all over each other. The party has just started.

" . . . I am gonna leave . I have ."

" . .i will walk you . ." before lefty finished his sentence Min jumped up from his seat .

" . .excuse me . .' he gave the girls a quick smile as he grabbed his phone and jumped out the crowded couch.

The cold air attacking their body was beyond refreshing as Min takes a couple of deep breaths . He needed this.

" . . . you don't have to be here if you don't want to Min . ." zipping his jacket up lefty advised as he noticed how relieved and relaxed Min's face turned the moment they walked out of the hotel. He had noticed how much of the alcohol his friend had tried to avoid as the girls keep sliding it his way.

" . . please don't call me if you get bored. Just Go home, I have better things to do " he added as he snatched the cigarette from Min's lips.

" . . by the way it's called being empty inside "

" . . .not selfish . ." lefty added as he started walking to the black car the valet drove to the front of the driveway.

" . . YOU'RE EMPTY INSIDE MIN . . ." lefty shouted back as he gave a small smile and a hundred dollar bill to the valet who gave a full bow back.

The dismayed look on Min's face stayed longer than it should as he kept his eyes on the black car that slowly drove out of the driveway.

" . .Sir . ." the vale talking back gave a full bow as he passed by the deathly looking man standing in the middle of the driveway . he didn't have enough alcohol or nicotine in his body to let lefty's words go in one ear and out the other.

Shhhhhhhhh , the cold breeze brushing his hair away invaded his already stone cold skin but the cold sensation was nothing compared to the numb feeling those four words had left. There was nobody who knew him as much lefty . . .nobody who had the ability to hurt him with just words.

" you're empty inside min" the words echoed again and again as min finally gets his sense back and start walking back. His brain was busy trying hard to find an excuse not to accept what lefty said. He was not empty , he was just selfish . . . he just doesn't care about anybody or anything. Selfish . His fighting fingers emptying his pockets for a cigarette came out empty . he needs something between his lips or some heavy alcohol to silence the soreness that just took over his whole body. He seriously needs to get drunk till he falls tonight , he convinced himself as he headed for the elevator.

Before the doors shut , a gloved hand halted them. Dressed in all black and leather gloves to match a man walked in giving min a small smile. " who wears gloves indoors ?" Mins questioning eyes were to focused on the leather gloves to notice the two people that walked in.

" . . .pretty ladies first . ." came an old voice grabbing mins attention to who ever was being called a pretty lady.

The black painted nails went well with the black heels she had on as her right leg was the first one to take the first step in. The big slit of the dress showcasing her glowing skin and perfectly toned leg . . . the split ending by her upper thigh led to the tightly hugging black dress showcasing her hips and slender figure well . The low cut top of the dress way risque than most would accept as he trails his dazed eyes to the refind face . Her dark hair tightly held in a small bun was finnaly out of the way giving all a clear view of her elegant face. The natural makeup she had one was perfectly matched to her wine colored lips. Her highlighted cheekbones were as sharp as her black lined eyes.

His dumbstruck eyes couldn't help but just stare at the girl who just walked in. Her brown eyes had stared back at him for a second or two as she walked in. As though he was a stranger she has never seen before, she had turned her face around and stood a step or two in front of him , giving him a good view of her bare back.

" . . . you know who you remind me off , there was this actress .. " the elevator doors were to slow as they closed behind the old man standing next to her placed his right hand on her bare back. Min's shocked eyes couldn't help but follow the old fingers as they started tracing the spinal line on her back. There was just something bewitching about her slender bareback as Min takes not of every bone and freckle along her fair skin.

If he wasn't' too dismayed to even lift his eyes away from her he would have snapped those old finger off of her .

" . . .you know I have some connections if you want to be an actress " the curious hand had slowly slid down to her butt . .as Min's shocked out of their sockets raise up to find the girl smiling back at the old hag .

" . . . hahah . ." her small smiles he only got a glimpse of as she rests her head on the old man's shoulder. His furious and stunned eyes he couldn't lift away from what they were witnessing.

" . . .or if want to be a model, you do have the body for it" the old man goes on chittering as she focuses her eyes on the reflection of the one standing behind her.

" . . I am sure there will be line of men wanting to get a hold of it . ." the old man's comment min would have caught if not distracted by her head that turned his way for a second as their eyes meet for the first time. There was no glasses . .no strand of hair getting in the way. . two feet away from each other. . . her blank stair only lasted a second as she sent her eyes to the front when the elevator stopped.

" . . .lets go . ." the gloved man was the first to walk out followed by the drunk old man and the girl trying hard to hold him up.

" . .huh . ." Min took his first deep breath as he stood still left speechless by what the just witnessed. One , two . .he slapped himself across to get a grip before he jumped out right before the elevator doors shut back . he didn't even know what he was doing but he knew he had to get to the bottom of what he think was going on . . .

" . . .this way . ." the gloved man was leading the way as the so called mute girl tries hard to hold up the old man who's too busy admiring her figure. His right hand has moved back to her naked back . It didn't take much for Min to notice they were on the luxury suite floor of the hotel as he slows his steps and trails behind the people walking in front , he can thank the room service people walking in front of him for covering him as he makes out the new york suit room the three walked into . . . a minute later the gloved man was out the room - hanging the do not disturb sign on the door handle he was out teh hallway in minuts.


	7. He waited

10

20

30 . . . the minutes went by as the still baffled Min sat cross the lobby on the third floor. There was no mistaking it this time, he was beyond sure that was her. The girl who went into the new york suite was the same as the one his friend kicked across diving into the pool weeks ago. He didn't had to think long and hard to figure out what she might be doing, there were only a few reasons left to explain her walking into the luxurious hotel room with that old man dressed like that. Not once but twice did min had to shake his hand to get the image out of his mind as he tries not to even imagine what might be going on behind that closed door.

WHERE ARE YOU ?

DID YOU LEAVE ?

COME BACK NOW . The line of all caped messages he was receiving were left unseen as his phone in his pocket keeps buzzing not able to grab min's attention. His eyes focused on the people walking out of the hallway, he made sure he stayed hidden behind the big piano piece as he waited.

He waited . . .

He waited . . .he doesn't even know why but he waited.

The little bit of alcohol he had in his system now completely gone he sat legs crossed not even sure what he was doing . . .he can't help it. His inquisitive mind was doomed to waste all its energy trying to figure out what was going on. His need to know has always been way above average. It was one of his many obsessions. He was barely five when he spent a whole three days digging every hole and turning every stone to find out what happened to his dog that his dad claimed was going to grandmas. Not one of his fondest memories but that was when it all started . . . never satisfied until he knows the truth. When you don't trust most, you have to find the truth on your own.

The dozen of freckles on her back he took note of , her delicate skin , her fragile looking bones that were too visible to miss , her inviting and bare shoulder . . .Min was lost in his own thought to notice the girl who walked out the hallway into the lobby.

she was halfway across the lobby when he finally noticed.

The phone in his hand he had pulled out to take a picture stood screen pitch dark as he was still too dismayed. Her shoulders slouched, head bowed down, eyes glued to the floor walk he was used to was nowhere to be found as she walked up right , eyes looking straight ahead giving the random men glancing her way a small smile. Her confident and elegant steps, as they should, have grabbed some attention of all the men in the lobby who didn't miss to glance at her for a second or two. Forget ashamed , she didn't even looked that phased as she cruises across the persian carpeted lobby.

Click - she leaned forward and pressed the down button as she stood right in front of the elevator doors.

His fingers finally remembering what they were suppose to do he started clicking , taking more than enough pictures as she slowly walked into the elevator.

" . . .excuse me . " he had pushed the old lady out the way as he jumped up from his seat and ran to the elevator.

" . .come on come on . .' throwing his phone into his pocket he started pressing the down button.

" . .come on . . . .come on . ." brushing his hair back he went on pressing the button but it was no help , there was no elevator door that opened

" . . .fuck . . . . " he brushed his hair back again as he turned his full speed on and headed to the exit sign.

He knew he had a good 10 or 15 seconds before her elevator reached the first floor lobby .

Step after step his dark hair dangling up and down was too distracting as he tries to jump two or three steps and fasten his time.

" . . .OMMO . . ." the man passing by screamed as Min jumped out the exit door.

" . .huh . . . .huh . . .' cough . . .cough . . even though his lungs asked for more air and for him to calm down he focused his dark eye at the crowd of people in the lobby . His frantic looking hair adding to his shoulder going up and down rapidly it was no shocking mater that people walking by him had to glare a him up and down.

" . . .huh . . .huh . . " he went on taking deep breaths as he zommes at every corner of the lobby to find her walking towards the back door.

" . . . . MOVE . . " he pushed some people out of his way as he quicked his steps. She didn't look back once as she went straight ahead.

" . . huh . . .huh . ." it's gonna take some minutes for his lung and heart return to their usual rhythm as they ask for assistance and his brain orders for more adrenaline.

" . . .sorry . ." he gave he little girl a smile as he pushed her out of his way. The sudden rush that took over his body he might have mistaken for an after effect of his stairs jumping exercise or his alcohol infused intoxication.

He had to turn his quick steps into running as she went past the door.

" . . .HUH . . . . HUH . . ." he took in the cold and clear air of the night as he banged teh door open and ran out into the driveway.

" . . . .HUH. . . ..HUH . . ." his breathing was way out of rhythm as his feet halted and his eyes landed on the motorcycle that vroomed out of the driveway.

The cold air attacking his pale face had brushed his dangling hair away as he stood frozen eyez zooming on the girl sitting on the back of the motorcycle that in seconds sprinted out of view.

A leather jacket and black helmet added to her outfit she had her heels in her hands as she sat tightly hugging the tall figure driving the motorcycle. Their matching leather jacket and helmet added to the dark motorcycle . . .the two looked like two badass criminals riding into the dark night. The slit of her dress exposing her glowing bare leg and feet as the red dress started dancing along the wind the motorcycle was going against. . . . this was not an ordinary scene to witnese.

" . .HUH . . . .HUH . . ."

Vroom - the bike was out of fight in no time.

" . . .Huh . . . . .HUh . . ."

" . ..sir . ."

" . . .sir , are you okay . ." one of the securities passing by asked as he zoomed his eyes on the empty driveway Min was staring at .

" . . .HUH . . ."

" . ..have a good night . ." as the dark eyes turned his way the security bowed and started walking his way.

" WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU ?"

" . .I TEXTED YOU HUNDRED TIMES . .?" she went on screaming as he returned to the table . . . irregular breathing , puzzled eyes, messed up hair . . throwing his jacket onto the floor min didn't even respond as grabbed the whisky bottle and headed ahead to the empty table he saw at the corner.


	8. open season

Unlike his dark eyes, whos focused stare never brought any harm her way, his dark lips had whispered out what he saw to his friends who had , in minutes turned the whole school into a wild wild west playground for whoever wants to let out some steam by bullying around the so called mute girl who apparently works as an escort. The moment her booted feets walked through the gate , the laughing and gossiping had started as all disgusted looking eyes scan her up and down.

To give credit where credit is due, she was impressed by how fast they have printed her pictures into stickers and had it around the whole campus. her whole desk and locker was decorated from top to bottom with it. "Disgusting " . . "Whore" . ."slut " . ."no shame " . . . ." how much for a night?" . .these kids seriously don't have anything better to do she smiled as she took in all the words written across her desk . Did they think some words were gonna get to her . . . How immature. She looked more excited than bothered as she placed her bag down and sat down on the mount of stickers of her own picture.

" . . .told you these people have no shame "

" . . .I don't think I can sit next to her anymore . ." the girl on her right hand quickly started packing her stuff . Finally her wish was granted as the girls in front of her and beside her moved away. Secluded by the right corner of the room , she was finally left alone no to be bothered by their chitter chatter and ghosping that would go on for hours. Should she be thankful for being called a whore since she is getting the treatment she had always wanted for, .to be left alone. But she knew that was just the beginning. She was sure it was open season for her now.

Year after year she had witnessed their ugly minds come with some amazing ways to torture and bully around people so she knew something amazing was waiting for her. She was rather relieved they thought she was some paid escort or whore rather than digging deep into who she is. There was nothing they could throw at her that she wont handel. A bunch of millionaire who have never stepped a foot into the scary real world could never come up with something that would terrify her than the real world she had to deal with once outside this building.

" . ..huh . . " she sighed as this one landed on her head. One cleaver classmate of hers had decided to put the garbage bin behind her as all turn into baseball players and aim all their trash her way. More annoying than angering . . .she didn't even look up once as she went on picking whatever they threw ather and placed it at the bin next to her. Her eyes hiding behind her untamed her was focused on the blackboard the teacher was writing on. This would go on for hours until the bell rings for lunch .

" . . .I don't think you deserve to eat ." her classmates had ganged up as they snacthed her lunch box away. Her fingers tightly held into a fist she stood head down as they one by one started throwing her neatly packed lunch into the garbage. From where she was standing , it would take about 3 minutes to silence all twenty of her classmates that stood around. With the amount of weapons she had around the classroom she could make sure none of ever said a word or even live to tomorrow but was it worth it ?

" . . omg I need to wash my hands for days for even touching this"

" . . . My dog foods is way better than this"

" . .how can you compare her to cha chi , she is worse"

" . . . she needs to be kicked "

" . . .how can I be in the same class with a slut like her " her lunch bag thrown into the garbage thrown into the bin , one by one all walked out heading to their own lunch.

" remember why you are here " the voice inside her head started whispering as her inflamed eyes stayed glued to her food they had thrown into the garbage bin. The anger building insides was controlled easily as she convinced herself it wasn't worth it, it wasn't worth to risk everything she had worked for just for some prank.

" . . . huh . ." she sighed as she sent her ready to fight hands into the garbage bin and started digging for her box.

Once everything is done and over with she could still serve them their karam.

Each and every single one of them.

" . . .are you okay . ." as she dug her box out the two charity kids she was beaten along side with asked leaning their heads into the classroom. The news had traveled fast . Confused if they should be relieved that there was a new target or feel sorry for her, the two had made sure to run to the third floor to witness the damage that has been done so far.

" . .you need to lay low, if they . ." she didn't even let him finish as she marched out the classroom. Lunch box in one hand, lunch bag in another she quickend her steps as walked past the number of students glaring her way to the bathroom.

" . . the picture wasn't photoshopped " the stitches across his forehead still visible he whispered out. His computer that has become his third hand,it only took him seconds to find out if somebody had photoshopped her if it was actually her with dressed like that.

" . . .they are gonna kill her " the other one heading to her desk added as his eyes caught all the words across her desk. Being accused of stealing a watch was way better than being called a whore.

" . . .they haven't even started. Wait till those four demons get started . " just the thought of it had startled the two. Those four that have turned their lives into nightmares even making them consider suicide are gonna have so much fun with this one.

" . . If I were her I would just drop out " they both agreed as they headed out .

Lunch box and bag thrown into her back bag she grabbed her walet as she headed to the cafeteria. The unanimous glare and aww that followed her was none of her concern as she headed to the laid out buffet ahead. Not included in her scholarship package, she knew she had to pay the question is can she even afford it. Thanks to one spoiled brat the school has a five starred chef catering their food.

" . .hello . ." unlike any unadult in this building the lady behind the counter had given her a warm smile.

" . . that will be 54 dollars . ."the lady still with a smile announced the price of the small size pizza eun pointed at .

" . . . how would you like to pay . ."

" . .cash . ." the lady started pressing some icons on her screen as she saw eun counting all the money in her small wallet. Once she noticed the money , her smile had grown only kids that pay with cash were the charity kids and the lady couldn't help but feel sorry for these poor kids.

" . . .enjoy . ." she had added a canned coke into the paper bag as she handed it over. She gave eun a small node as the later noticed the coke in the bag. It was startling to find somebody that actually cared in this campus. But that didn't last long and she didn't even take three steps as a line of boy stood in front of her.

In seconds the paper bag was snatched out her hand, the pizza thrown halfway across the room onto the floor and her gift. Her coke can opened and drank by one the boys that stood in the middle. To their dismay the only one standing scared was the old lady behind the counter.

" . .you have some guts trying to eat the same food as us " holding the now opened can if coke in his right hand he started his slow stepes her way. The whole cafeteria had turned silent as the witness the so called second coming of seho and his gang circle the eun.

" . . .if you want to you can lick it from the floor " his hand rising up he started pouring the coke on her head. The number of phones that zoomed their camera her way was countless as the dark coke starts pouring down from her dark hair down onto her shoulders.

". . . .hahahahah"

" . .awwwww" . . . the loud laughs start all at once as her white shirt turns brown.

" . . .you can eat it now " the other one had made sure he put it right in front of her as he dragged the pizza now flipped upside down by his feet. The red line across the tile a mark of the way he dragged it , the pizza laid in front of her with his shoes mark planted onto the back.

" . . .that is what you deserve " he added as he takes note of the motionless girl .

" . . always remember why you are there"

" . .you are there for a reason" . .the voice in her head goes on battling her urge to step back and flip this guy across the glass counter.

" . .okay , that's enough . ." a familiar voice brought her back to reality as she raised her eyes from the pizza to the direction the voice came from.

" . .that's enough . . .go " lefty, his assistants pushing the boys standing around started dispersing the crowd.

" . . .enough for today . ." his eyes gave a direct order to the boy who didn't seem like he was gonna listen. These sophomores are something else, even glaring back at him. But their gaze didn't last long as they started heading back.

" . . .are you okay? . ." leaning down to find her eyes he asked . Her whole upper body covered in coke he wasn't even sure if he should hand her a napkin or not.

" . . they are so immature . . " he added as he gave the still baffled lady a sign to get somebody to clean the floor.

" . . .what kind of preschool . . . " as always lefty was left halfway thought his words as eun started her quick steps towards the hallway. She didn't lift her head up to any of the phones flashing her way as she kept them to the floor. There was something off with this girl lefty noted as he kept his eyes on the figure walking away .

" . . .are you happy now ? . . " lefty shouted raising his firey eye to the second floor balcony. Hands in his pocket, eyes focused on the wet figure walking away Min looked as unbothered as alwasye unlike the ear to ear smiling seho and kevin standing next to him.

Just like she expected , those petty filled girl had made sure they placed somebody at each bathroom on every floor.

" . . .you can't use the same shower as us . ." they have shouted out before all the name calling as they block away every gym shower and bathroom. Even Though she could she didn't challenge their stand , she knew it was better not to challenge .

" . .she should be thankful seho isn't here today . ." she had heard the whispers as she heads back to her class. The glue like sugar she can thank for sticking her hair to her face and her cloth to her skin as she sat wondering where she might be able to hide away to. Even Though she wasn't scared of it she knew it will only taking some time before she loses it. She needs to find a way out of this as fast as possible.

Tuesday was the same as monday, if not worse, as the great seho was added into the number of people looking out for her. Day after day it was no surprise to see the mute girl walk in with some new bruises across her face and her hand, being kicked half across the steppes on the second floor fire exit did most of the job. As even seho had considered it a bit uncalled for but his prodigy had deem it amusing to see her fragile looking body tumble across the steps and land on the floor before he stepped on her and walked away . Not even a single teardrop was witnessed on her face that was for once open to view as her hair laid swung back onto the floor. She had laid there for minutes just admiring the great chandelier above as the cold tile under cools her heated skin .With a bit taste of her own blood she smiles at the shimmering bright light. What a beautiful sight.

what a sight , the white smoke gushing between his lips were to quick as they clear up giving him a clear view of the body laid out on the ground floor of the fire exit as soon as he walked in . Her hair as though it was brushed away carefully laid on the tile pefectly surrounding her pale face. Her arms resting next her small figure that was laid out flat across the golden tile she stayed eyes closed , motionless . . .the blood stain across the white fabric aross her knees he had noticed would easly be forgoten as his carefull eyes taken in the number of brusies across her slender legs . her chest going up and down being the only indidcation of her consiousnese she stayed as still as a stone despite the loud bell that rang across the buidling. Both lost in thier own thought would need more than a bell to bring them back to reality.


	9. WTF just happined?

Buried 50 meter down underground in an undisclosed location the heavy rain drops attacking the city were nowhere to be heard. If not for the mount of land above it, it would be the loud music screaming that would have drowned the warming raindrops rhythm that have cuddled most seoulers into their perfect dreams . The music he was never fond of was easily becoming the cause of his headaches. The smell of luxurious alcohol and expensive perfume added to his appetite that had disappeared weeks ago, it was no wonder Min had slowed down the drinks he was chugging down and sat quietly cornered .

Has it always been like this ? . . . was the music ever this annoying ?, were the barely covered girls dancing across the stage ever this uninteresting? . . .was the smell of alcohol this nauseating ?

Hands in his jacket pocket , min sat eyes focused on his two friends losing their minds in the middle of the dance floor. As always, lefty has found an excuse to miss this, leaving min to his crazy friends who didn't even waste a good 10 minutes before they left chasing some random girls. Left alone at their corner table Min had sat four hours straight, his mind busy trying to figure out why he never found this to be entertaining. His dark hair perfectly cuddling his pale face adding to his focused and provocative eyes glaring at the distant it was no wonder he had more than enough flirtatious gazes sent his way. If they had to pick, unlike the many men they were grinding with many would pick him to take home for tonight. For one, he was the richest of all. But the consumed and lost persona he had on was beyond alluring. Not even a single girl had walked past his tabel let alone approach him, none of them were confident enough to make that move.

" . .huh . ." he opened his lips and took a deep breath as his ears slowly drown out the screaming musicfest has been pinching at his earbuds like a needle. His stomach asking to get some assistance about the alcohol he had chugged down without any food was over lapped by the suffocated feeling that slowly started taking over his whole body as he sat taking deep breaths. The shimmering lights were slowly getting out of control atoo, as he closes his eyes and lays his head back down .

" you are empty inside" lefty's remark he can't seem to smile and forget about was over playing again. Like microscopic needles slowly attacking his body the tantalizing feeling slowly creeps in as min bits his lips down and stays still trying hard to empty his mind and return his pressured heart to its normal rhythm. There was a reason he couldn't just let go of those words . . .

" . .HUH . ."

" . .HUH . . " his fingers were quick as they grabbed his phone and key from the table as he jumped up and start heading to the door that was starting to get fuzzy. His feet taking steps they won't even remember, he started cruising through the crowd of people.

.

He needs to get out, his hands were as aggressive as ever as they pushed the people aside as he kept his blurred vision right at the door he was heading too. He needs to get out ," . .huh . ." he took another deep breathing hoping that would silence the suffocated feeling that was starting to take over. As always his heart was quick to start its raising the moment the feeling started to hit right at the mark. The loud music he had drowned out ,the flickering lights attacking his eyes, teh luxurious smell suffocating his lungs . . . he needs to get out .

" . .HUH . ."

" . .HUH . . " teh deep breathes he kept on taking were unmatched as his feets quicken the steps as he bangs out the door and head to the parking lot. The black walled hallway was more strangling as Min focused his eyes on the exit sign ahead and started running. He could swear the wall was moving in closer , the dim low light freaking every nerve in him more than teh flickering light he ran away from . . . his own breathing was terrifying as he , with everything in him forces his feet to run for life.

Doesn't even know he found his car or how he started it but it took seconds for him to step on teh gas without even putting his seat belt on. He needs to get away .

Vroommmm - in no time the black car was out the driveway. His fingers were frantic as they started pressing buttons, the first thing to do was open the windows and let the cold air attack his body. Praying to god that would calm down his nerves he sat taking in the cold wind coming from both windows. His hair was the first thing to react as it started moving along with the wind. Tightening his lefts hand grip on teh wheel he leaned to the right sending his right hand to open the glove compartment and find his meds he should have had hours ago.

" . . just go home min . ." his phone vibrated , dropping the medicine bottle down Min had sent his eyes to his phone to find lefty's message.

" . . and eat something pleasss" was followed by

" . DO NOT take your meds before eating"

" . . .I am gonna get something to eat" as the car came to a halt at the light he picked up his phone and replied. His friend who knew him better than he knows himself had the best six sense as he always texts the right thing at the right time. Placing the medicine bottle in the cup holder min focused his attention on the gps he turned on.

Finding a restaurant close by - the gps he had commanded started calculating to come up with none of his favorite restaurant or cafes that are open at this hour. The bright and empty streets were followed by restaurant after restart with locked doors and closed signs. His medication a life threatening matter, min knew now wasn't the time to be nitpicking about chefs and restaurant quality. The dark feelings taking over him was something he wanted silenced as fast as possible by whatever means necessary. If that means eating from some dirty restaurant or a street vendor it was a price he would pay not to feel anything again. He was gonna throw it all up hours later anyway so why bother.

The small raindrops attacking his left shoulder he hadn't even noticed as he kept his eyes on the empty and dark road ahead. After the three or four turns he took way back he knew he was heading to some part of the city he wasn't sure he knew very well. Even through the street light keep getting darker and darker the small store and vendor light were very bright and still on as he slows down his speed and takes in the view.

" . take the next exit " ordered to find what ever was open around him the gps lead the way to the late night cafe ahead. Although he usually spends minutes analyzing his surrounding he quickly parked the car on the empty spot across the cafe and jumped out.

Right when the first rain drop hit his head, he quickened his step towards the glass door with the big open sign. He made sure to lock his car as he sent his hands to his jacket pocket and picked up his speed.

" . . .welcome " the girl behind the counter was all smiles as she followed mins every step from the door he banged open all the way to the counter she was hiding behind. A tall , mysterious looking wet man walking her was the most interesting moment of her day as she scanes and takes in every inch of min. As though he knew he was being admired and wanted to show off even more, Min pulled his hands right out and started brushing his wet hair back giving her a full view of his perfect face. His givenchy perfume coming into effect she was completely drawn in with one snife and a good look at paralyzing eyes. The small number of hair strands stuck to his sharp jawline moved up and down as he gave her a small smile and sent his eyes to the menu up ahead. The statue like girl wasn't even remotely conscious enough to smile back . . .her brian needs some seconds to start working again. How does any girl function around him? .

" . .can I have any smoothie with mango " he ordered as he sent his curious eyes to the table he heard the loud noise was coming from.

" . .you must be super dumb not just mute . ." came the loud voice from the corner of the cafe. With their tacky suits , slicked back hair and some tattoos sticking out their neck , the three men sitting cross the table would have looked intimidating to anybody but not to the girl standing in front of them taking in all their complaints. Head down , the girl stood her hands behind her taking in all the slander and curse thrown her way with no reply .

" . . .thank you "the girl behind the counter went on smiling as she took in the platinum black card from his fingers she had made sure to touch . Her little squealing when his cold and wet fingers touched hers was adorable. But too caught up in hi down through min hadn't even noticed the picture she took of him either as he tries to figure out why the figure standing in front of the table , taking all the hate look familiar.

" . . I ordered the tea with ginger and lemon

" . . . NOW CAN YOU GO AND GET M E THAT ONE ? "

" . .sir we can't do that , you already have drank half of this one " although he knew he wouldn't be any of help the other waiter had jumped in pointing at the half drank glass.

" . . ARE YOU TRYING TO SCAM ME YOU BASTARD ." the man went on as Min turning his attention from the men focused it on the girl .

One quick turn of her head half way and he knew why she looked so familiar . His friends week long bullying wasn't enough , she has to deal with random scums too.

" . .here you go . ." the girl behind the counter had made sure to add in a chocolate bar that she charged to her own account to his order as she handed him both the drink and the chocolate. Unlike she had hoped his eyes didn't even look her way once as he focused them on the girl still standing taking in all the screams.

" . . .I AM NOT STUPID . ." jumping up the man shouted now getting the attention of the two people who were already walking out the cafe .

" . .sir we are about to close so if you can just pay . ." the other waiter still was kind enough to add sir as he asked with a quick bow . Being the only male employee he knew if there was a fight he would be the first to get attacked . . . it was better to solve this before the doors close and he was left to deal with the scary looking men by himself.

" . .you know what , never mind . .just get them the drink to go " the waiter added as he got a glimpse of Min ,the last customer , walking out the door.

Head still bowed eun quicked her steps to the kitchen . . . if she had noticed the person who just walked out the door she would have regretted not looking up or paying attention as always. But she had 101 things to worry about for tonight. All she is praying for is to get home in one peace and just tuck into her blanket and if God willing never wake up.

" . .jerk . ." the girl behind the counter not even remotely worried about what was going on by the other side of the cafe cursed at Min who she cough throw the chocolate into the garbage bin as he walked out with his smoothie. His eyes still stayed true to the scene as he quicked his steps to his car.

" . . am gonna start cleaning . . " she added as she threw her hat and started walking away. Eun behind her was too occupied making the orders to even question why the girl whos always smiling was this upset .

If not for his attention that was focused on the girl walking back to the table with two drinks min would have noticed how sweet the smoothie was . . . three sips in the cup was placed by the cup holder between the seats. Min pressed the button to close his window and turn the heater on as he sat eyes focused on what was going on behind the glass door across the street.

The dark blue t-shirt and pant uniform didn't quite go well with her pale skin Min noted as he scanned her up and down . Her boots that have became her trademark were on as usual, her bare legs he was used to seeing at school, were for once covered behind the dark blue pants hiding all the bruises and marks his schoolmates have caused. Unlike her legs, the marks on her face were not that lucky to be hidden as her hair tied behind her ear gave a full view of the number of bruises across her face.

Even through he couldn't make out what was being said ,Min had caught her slow bow and how she handed them their drinks , her eyes still glued to the floor not meeting any of the angry fire filled eyes staring at her.

" . . .huh . . .' he sighed as he saw the boy next to her start talking . That might be her saviour for tonight. Does she ever talk? . . .does she ever look up? . . . how much can she take? . . .weren't question min was pondering on as he sat there. Hands in his pocket , his dark hair brushed behind his ear to give his non blinking eyes a clear view of what had caught his sole attention. The cold smoothie slowly warming up next to the medicine bottle that sat unopened . . . too engrossed by what was going on to remember why he was even here. Was it just a coincidence he ended up in this side of the city today .

" . . .huh . ." came another sigh as he witnessed one after the other the men standing up and pouring the drink over her bowed head . unlike the first time he witnessed somebody pour something over her head, this time he had the perfect angle to make out her reaction as he zommed his eyes on her face the moment the hot drink started pouring down the cup that was held an inch or so away from her head. The only reaction he witnessed was her eyes closing . she stood motionless, head still bowed as the second man went on pouring his drink down.

The dozeen of bills the last man threw up in the air went down in slow motion as the three men left the table and head to the door. The boy left shocked and speechless just went on staring at eun who hadn't moved at all. Eyes still shut , she stood waiting for teh last drops pouring down from her hair to reach the floor.

" . . .don't worry ,we will teach her a lesson . ."

" . . she will be out soon . ." min had caught some of the chittering as the three walked onto the main road.

" . .are you okay . ." he could read the boy's lips as he went on handing eun the small towles. The later accepting the small white towels started heading to the back.

10

15

20

25

30

35 . .it took 35 minutes for the light to turn off and the three employees to walk out. Not even bothering to glance at the other two min had focused his eyes on the black jacketed eun who gave a small bow to the two who headed the other way. As she busied herself locking the doors the other two had disappeared into the boy's car that was parked right in front of the store. As she stood jumping up to lock the top lock , the car vroomed out the parking spot giving Min, across the street, a good view o the faded black jeans she had on that went too well with her boots.

Her left hand that was in a cast some days ago didn't look like it could help that much as her right hand struggles to lock the door. The barely bright street light hanging feets away from her might have been the reason it took her sometimes to lock it down. The dark night's weather wasn't to be reckoned with as the cold wind quickly started attacking her body that was sitting down to lock the bottom lock. Too caught up in teh small task at hand she hadn't seen the tall figures walking her way from teh other side of the street.

She didn't even finish locking up as the three men that were still lurking around the cafe show up from the dark corner. Picking his phone up in seconds, Min had 911 ready to dial as he fixed his eyes on the three men cornering eun to the door she was struggling to lock. Was it shocking for min to expect her to freak out or shout when she noticed the three men standing behind her? Wouldnt it be normal for a girl like her to be shocked to death to be cornered like this in this part of town with no human in sight. Unlike any sane person who would be startled to find three strangers behind them at this hour , eun didn't look that scared of startled as she was swung to face them.

Unable to believe her unbother look min had failed to even press the call button as he sat frozen. Her back bag snatched out her hand was thrown half across the pavement as one took the step between him and the girl staring back at him as he sent his gloved hands to her cheeks.

Maybe it was a natural reaction but just as fast as he jumped up to get out the car Min had sat down when he noticed her leather gloved hand that grabbed the man's hand right before it landed on her pale cheek.

Her right hand that grabbed his that was coming for her face was quick as it twisted his, sending him to the floor with on nice kick right at his throat. Her left hand that was supposed to be in cast was flying in the air as she aims hear deadly kicks at the men coming her way with the knife he had at hand. Her farguile legs that were supposed to be covered with bruises were fast as they moved across the pavement making every movement of hers look like a dance number as she avoids every punch and kicks sent her way but landing every kick she aimed for.

It took a good minute or so for her to finish the three men twice her size unconscious and bleeding down on the road.

Her leather gloved hands were quick as they picked her back pack up and she started her slow steps to her bus stop. It was not worth it any way , she has missed her bus. If she wasn't to angry and cought up by it all she would have noticed the black car parked behind and the person sitting in. Brining her hoddy up she tightened her grip on her back pack as she went on with er slow walks and started disappearing into the dark road ahead.

" . . .get home now . ." DAD . . .buzzzz. The loud vibration of his phone was what brought him back to reality .

What the fuck just happened? . . .min was too dazed and in trance to even glance at his phone screaming for his attention.

Whatever it was that took over him didn't need medication to silence every nerve in him down as he was left glazed speechless and shocked out of his breath. Forget the mysteriousness of who the hell this girl was . . . min was still transfixed at her dance like alluring flips and kicks she executed very well . Her wet hair added to the bewitching way her body was moving min was still lost in the minute long illusion eun had orchestrated in front of him.

Her fire filled brown eyes he had caught as she used the unconscious one as a jumping block and jumped in the air landing a flat kick were tiger like. Her black leather gloved hands he couldn't quite make out in the grey dark night were to quick for him to even notice any of the punches she had landed. It was all too fast . . . She was dealy fast.

" . .COME HOME NOW. ." his phone vibrate again as Min forgetting his seat belt stepped on the gas.

The small black figure walking ahead, he was sure was the same figure that had left him breathless minutes ago as he slows his speed and follows from a small distance. Her backpack on , her hands in her jackets pocket she had her hoodie on as she kept her rhythming walk to the bus stop she would have to sit for an hour .

Still in trance from what he just witnessed , MIn wasn't even sure what he was doing as he stepped his foot of the brake pedal and slowed down his speed when he noticed her legs slowing down their step. The moment she kicked her steps and slowed them back down to see if he would follow, min knew she was well aware of his car following her behind.

As though they were in sync her legs and the car's wheels had come to a complete stop at the same time. she didn't even turn around as she stood still ; it only took her seconds to calculate her plan as out of nowhere her legs started running , a quick right turn and she was out of sight . Just like she expected min was quick as he stepped on his gas and took the same right turn . only right hand to guide his wheel min's left hand was busy buckling his seat belt as he steps on the gas following along the black figure leading the way on the empty street . The still full but now all warmed up smoothi moved along teh smae direction the car just tillted as his still bottled medcin bottle unabel to stand the turn fell onto the passanger seat then onto the floor.

The sharp left turn he had to make was an easy one as he scratched the wheel against the wet road and curved the car to the same left turn she ran to. The little puddle of water his wheels splattered up made a perfect curve as he steps on the gas . .his 40 mph not even coming close to catching up to the girl ahead. The rush that took over his body was thrilling as he turned his headlights on stepped on his gas. . . .The quiet rain drops adding to her fascinating speed, it was beyond mesmerizing to watch the small all blacked figure lead his way.

Right before she made another left turn , hidden behind her wet black hoodie she had glanced back to get a glimpse of the car following behind but he could thank his headlights for aiming right at her: blinding her vision not even able to make out the type of car let alone the person behind the wheels.

The few garbage bags she had jumped over were crushed by his new wheels that didn't even leave a mark of everything they crushed as they keep their target. The many turns she was making being the only reason he can't catch up Min tightened his grip on the wheel as he made a sharp left turn, the white smoke that gushed out underneath his tire was a warning min ignored as a couple of meters ahead he made another sharp right turn. His amazing driving skills coming to play he was making every turn and corner she threw his way as he kept his eyes zeroed in on her.

Even though just warming up min had to step on his break immediately halting his car as he turned right to find the narrow alley she run into unable to fit his quarter of a million car . His car stopping inches away from scratching the thick wall in front was silenced as he let go of the break . Her running legs slowing down their speed, she went ahead still not turning back to even make sure she wasn't being followed. The neighbourhood she knew like the back of her hand coming to her advantage she knew there was no way anybody would follow her now by car. The ally's only get smaller and darker from now on.

" . . MINHYONG COME HOME NOW! " his phone went on vibrating as min letting go of the wheel leaned forward forcing his eyes to zoom on the dark figure ahead that had slowed down her speed . one - two . . .she garbed on tight and made a quick jump past the fence as she , in seconds, disappeared into the dark alley.


	10. An invitation

Her lunch box tightly wrapped and placed right at the table next to her Eun sat completely focused on the book she had at hand. Unable to hide away form these kids who made it their life duty to torcher her she had decided to eat right in the cafe. Better be kicked around right in the middle of the cafe with the number of camera catching it just in case she needed proof for her revenge. There was no reason to hide away anymore, if they wanted to, she knew they will find her. She can't be hiding from some kicks and juvenile games ether. She was stronger than that .

Her earphones religiously plugged in at her ear she munches on the dried mango from the pouch she had sitting atop her lunch box , her eyes taking word after word of the page she was on. The small Rain drops attaching the window next to her has added a great deal on setting the mood to transport her to the fictional world she was reading about. For minutes the real place she was in forgotten she had lifted her legs up to her chair and completely immersed herself into the book. If only she could , she would with no hesitation jump into the world of the words. The fairytale world where she could be the main character and have her happy endings. Go to sleep dreaming about a better tomorrow , be the prettiest of them all . . . life was way better in her favorite books.

Knowing her cursed existence she should have been prepared for her perfect moment to be ruined pretty soon and it didn't take much as a long leg kicked the chair in front of her towards the window forcing her to jump up. She closed her eyes for a second as she swallowed the rush of fear that jumped over her when she heard the loud bang.

". . Been looking for you for a while " with his arms criss crossed seho sat on the chair he banged against the window. Before she even took in the page number the book was snathced out of her hand by the one sitting in front of her. His right kick that landed on her stomach Weeks ago played in her head as she focused her eyes on his hand that's started quickly flipping around the pages.

". . You read a lot " Kevin's words were at least accompanied by a smile as he stood right next to his friend giving her a good view of lefty who was busy getting his drink from the vending machine by teh corner and Min standing next to him. His dark set of eyes that never fail to stair her way were focused on his phone.

" . Huh . " She took deep breath as she bites her own tongue and surpasses all the rage building inside of her .

". . so mute freak when are me and you gonna meet up " throwing her book down onto the table he asked .

". . . She can't talk " Kevin was the one to answer as he pulled up the chair and sat down next to his friend.

". . . Oh yeah " ". She can't talk " his antagonized eyes were menacing as he focused them on her. The dozen or so thoughts crossing his midnight as she scanned her up and and down eun was very aware of.

". . Can you guys leave her alone " his hot coffee in hand lefty had taken some quick steps to come to her rescue.

". . . She has a broken arm already stop bothering her " he added as he started dragging Kevin to stand up from the Chair.

". . I didn't do anything , it's him" Kevin fighting the hand pulling him kept sitting down . Unbothered by the three ,her eyes had glanced back at min standing behind. His staring eyes she had become used looked more focused than ever as they stayed on her. The only one that caught her little jump and scared stance as seung banged the chair Min was still transfixed by the second long emotions she showed.

". . We are not gonna beat her , come. Down " seung threw away Lefty's hand that landed on his shoulder as he sent his her way to grab the small pouch that was sitting atop her lunch box.

". . What on Earth is this? " tearing open the pouch he threw the four or five piece of dried mango left on to the table.

". . What the fuck Is this " picking one with his two fingers he went on scanning, the disgusted look on his face was the reaction she expected form this asshole anyway.

". . . Looks disgusting to be honest " Kevin added leaning closer to get a good view . Unlike his friends Mins eyes hadn't left Eun, who was well aware of the set of eyes set on her that she is now questioning. There was something , she couldn't quite figure out what ,but there was something in the way he was looking at her .

". . What can you expect from these people, " throwing the mango he picked up seho pulled the napik out the box and started cleaning his fingers.

". . It's a Shame we have to go to the same school as these filth "

". Yahhh" lefty was the one to protest as he sent his eyes to Eun expecting a reaction but no. Her head was still bowed down, eye glued to whatever was on the floor.

". . It is true , they are beyond disgusting . Look she has been wearing the same thing since I've known her, doesn't look like she even washes it " seung went on as he leaned back and started pointing at Eun

". . . Maybe she can't afford to " Kevin thinking he was helping her added quickly. Lefty's shocked eyes have went from the two to min who he is expecting to silence the other too. But just like always Min looked bothered by it all just stood behind, hand in his pocket.

". . . DO YOU HAVE ANY OTHER CLOTH ,?" Leaning closer seung shouted at her face , the only one that is shocked by all this lefty kept turning his eyes between all four people to find nobody as startled or as shocked by what is going on like him. Even the girl he was trying to defend didn't look that bothered by the comments made .

". . I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU DISGUSTING UNIFORm" he shouted again right at he face as through she was deaf and shouting it was the only way she could hear his words. His brown eyes had accompanied the same disgusted tone as his words. For a moment she had thought about grabbing him by his hair and smashing his head against the take till blood comes out of every hole on his face . Ohhh how satisfying would that be.

". . . IT'S DISGUSTING " he added finally angered by her nonchalant way for ignoring his words.

". . That's it get up " lefty finally jumping in started pulling seung up .

". . . Let me go " seho being the strong one swung lefty's hand away again.

". . Yaa , am talking to you " picking her own cup of water he threw it at he face . Even Though he knew there would be no retaliation even Kevin was started as he caught the cup full of water that landed on euns face. The big drops of water landing down on her skirt ,she stayed eyes glued down. Still not bother to look up .

". . . That's enough " lefty commanded as he leaving his friends side walked across to her to hand her the box of tissues.

". . . YAA . " Seho's anger that seem to only be going up was starting to get to her a little bit as he lifted his leg and started kicking her knee under the table.

". . YAA " another kick right at her bruised left knee but there was no reaction. She didn't even move her hand to accept the box lefty was offering.

The goal was to be invisible. No matter how much their little games were getting to her it wasn't worth risking everything she had worked for. If she wanted , she could silence them forever in a million ways but they weren't worth it. Rather than anger what she felt was annoyed, annoyed that they think throwing water at her and calling her names is gonna break her down.

". . . Here you go " lefty added a small smile as he leaned closer . He got no reply.

". . . May be there's something wrong with her " Kevin now a little bit scared about what was sitting in front of him leaned his friends way .

". . . Ewww. " he added as he stood up and moved away from the table. The cup that had landed right at her nose had done its job as now the red liquid started slowly going down her nose. She didn't look like she even cared about the blood gushing out her nose.

She sat still eyes glued to her skirt which now would be welcoming some drops of blood . She sat still, unlike any of them unbothered by the blood . If she had to let her nose bleed to get them to leave her alone for today it was something she was willing to do. She would let her nose bleed out for hours if that was what it would take. If she cared about anything she would be hurt by the disgusting look they had on their spoiled pale faces . Of Course they would be disgusting seeing her blood, she was the filthy weirdo they treated like an animal.

". . . Let's just go " Kevin was the one who started tapping the bewildered seho still sitting infornt of her.

" . . Enough " finally bring in his commanding voice lefty warned getting his friends attention .

". . . Let's just get something to drink " Kevin added

". . Can't drink anything after looking at that " Seho didn't fail to add another inhumane comment as he stood up and started following Kevin .

" Are you okay ?" Leafty kneeling down and bring his face close to hers asked as he tries to get a good glimpse of her face.

". . You need to . " Right before his hand filled with napik landed on her nose she stood up ,grabbed her lunch box and started her quick step away.

One two she took the steps away from the table before she passed right next to him. Finally bringing her head up and glancing his way with her fiery brown eyes. Her wet hair adding to her angry Rosey cheecks . . . Min was lost in the second long gaze as she turned her eyes away from his and rushed out to the hallway.

". . . This needs to stop min " lefty leaning over to the table and collecting her stuff went on not even aware that his words were going in one ear and out the other as min stood eyes focused on the figure walking away .

Her bloody nose, that she's didn't look that bothered about had actually added to the blood curling way she started right back at him. The deadly girl hiding behind that uniform had shown herself in the second long stair exchanged .There was no mistaking it now, he was one hundred percent sure this was the same girl that had silenced the three men in minutes, the same one with the red dress enchantingly cruising across the hotel lobby . . . there was no mistaking her . The trance like state her gaze had left him was the same dream like feeling her recalls when he witnessed her killer kicks and punches throwing men left and right. It was the same kind of transfixion he was left in when he witnessed her delicate and bewitching body cuddled by the red silk dress standing in front of him.

". . You guys can't just keep harassing people with no consequences " pushing min aside lefty lead the way.

". . . this is messed up . ." lefty added turning back to min following him behind.

". . She is a girl , a charity case girl who's mute . . ."lefty went on shouting as he threw the napkin in his hands in the garbage can . Min's attention rather than his friends words was fixed on eun's book lefty held in his hand.

" . . Please Leave her alone "

". . I didn't do anything . . " min finally replied as he snatched her book out of Lefty's grip and headed straight ahead. Their plan to meet in the game room now ruined he preferred to have some alone time as he headed to his favorite spot leaving lefty alone to Deal with the other two in the third floor game room.

-. -

The white napkin stuffed in her nose was something that drawn attention the moment she walked into the classroom but the startled eyes were more shocked by the blood drops stained on her skirt. The shock and august didn't last long through as she sat at her corners desk and became invisible. She was the filthy mute girl anyway ,why would any of them be shocked she had blood stained skirt on. If they were already disgusted by her site why would she bother even wasting her time washing it out or changing to her jump outfit that would make her stand out more.

Eyes glued to the small rain drops attacking the window by her side she swallows all the feelings the gloomy weather and pretty raindrops were bringing up. She wasn't blessed with the luxury to have feelings. To have emotions ,to express them was something she was stripped off long ago. She had trained her heart not feel anything, neither the pain nor the pleasure of even a single smile. If she did , if she let her heart beat even for a second her world would come crumbling down. The wight hanging over her shoulder would have plemuted her to the deepest part of the earth, buried in her own sorrow.

To feel lonely, helpless, suffocated . . . even those were a luxury she can't afford.

Unlike any other day she was the last one to walk out of her classes . Her back bag handing over her right shoulder she takes her slow walks across the almost empty hallway leading to the main gate. She had blamed the loss of blood for her tired legs and the slow strides they were taking , the dark hair strands covering her colorless face and blank eyes staring at the floor . . . All she wants to do now is just get out of this place.

" . Huh . . " She took her first breath of fresh air as she steps through the double doors. The gushing cold wind was quick as it started playing with her hair and skirt . . . The needle like cold air was fast as it pierced through her whole body tantalizing every inch of her skin. What better way to be reminded she was alive than being electrocuted by the cold wind brushing against her defenceless skin.

It was a good 15 minute walk for her between the driveway and the main gate , then another 30 minutes walk to the train station . . . 45 minutes was something she could handle with her eyes closed. Focused on the invisible gate ahead she fights against the cold wind gushing her way as she takes her slow walks.

All she wants now is just to leave this place in peace.

". . . HEY . " His loud scream was becoming a familiar thing now as seho standing against his brand new car shouted her way not only startling her but the other two who stood with their backs her way .

". . YAAA. . " he shouted again as his friends turned around to see who he was shouting at. The four or five students walking in front of her head turned around to make sure if they were the ones being yelled at as Eun biting her own tongue just went on her way. She knew he was shouting her way.

". . . YO FREAK . . " He shouted now forcing the five students in front of her to turn her eyes her way she was the only one that would ever be refresh by that name. No matter how much she fought herself she had to halt her steps. She knew not stopping would bring more harassment. It was better to let him get his way than fighting him and becoming a target .

Just remembered why your here for , the voice in her head deleted a couple of times as she took a deep breath and stood still.

". . . I'M TALKING TO YOU " he shouted again as she slowly turned herself around. No matter how much she prepared herself unable to look up at their faces.

" . . COME HERE " pulling his right hand out he signalled for her to walk his way.

" . . She might be possessed dude don't bother her " Kevin was the one to whisper as he forced his eyes on the girl, with her head down walking their way. The slow steps she was taking were light as her pale skin showcased how much the cold air had attacked it with no mercy. The blood stains on her skirt matched with her uniform shirt that had some droplets of red across . . . This girl really doesn't care about anything Kevin assessed . While Min standing next to him breathed out the white smoke and focuses his eyes on her.

". . . I have a problem " his face all smiles seho starts his chatter as Eun leaving a three steps distance between her and them halts her steps. Her eyes more than the men ,focused on the three cars parked right behind them. She found them more interesting. Maybe she should add it to her to do list to drive one of these cars as she avenges them. Wouldn't it be cool to crush their spoiled bones with their own cars .

". . I don't like being ignored "

". . when I want something I get it, am rich like that " his steps her way was quick noted as she turned her eyes his way, her body getting ready for whatever kick or punch that might be coming her way .

". . . Whenever I try to talk to you as a person , you keep ignoring me "

" . . . Do I have to pull you up by the hair or your gonna look at me when I talk to you " his scary tone sent a clear message as she slowly raised her head up

.

". . Thank you . " His smile was quick as he stared right back at her eyes .

". . She looks demonic " Kevin leaning to min whispered. He knew the never scared Min would save him from whatever evil had possess this girl.

". . . See I have this event that I need to attend . . "

". . And I would love it if you to go with me " turning around and winking at his friends he asked.

Her eyes unblinkingly staring right back at him didn't change expression as she just stood still.

". . . I will take that as a yes "

". . It's saturday night " pulling a small envelope out of his picture he placed it her shirts pocket.

". . . I now you will be there cus if you don't . . " He added another smile before he turned around and started walking back.

" . . Did you just do what I think you did " Kevin was the first to protest as he sent his shocked eyes swings way as the later headed for his car.

Her eyes from the two whispering across landed on the one standing behind. The white smoke gushing out between his lips had created a cloud that masked his face but it only took a second for the rushing wind to brush it off. Unlike any of them , he never had any expression as he just stared right back at her. Her six sense her best quality she knew something was off with this one. His dark eyes that never miss to gaze her way were way to curious than the rest for her to just avoid.

Knowing her place very well she was the one to turn her eyes away . She was in no way allowed to be staring at any of them anyways.

The mess she had gotten herself into she knew was slowly getting deeper as she glanced at the card sticking out her pocket and started her walk to the gate.

". . . Are you gonna let him cheat like that " as seho's car vroomed out the driveway Kevin turned his complaints to min.

". . THIS IS CHEATING" Kevin shouted getting no response form min who waving bye got into the driver seat of his car.


	11. Gloved hands

Red card in hand eun's eyes were more focused on the number of computers in the room than the words being thrown her way . 20 computers all connected to the control box by the corner of teh room. She was well aware of the internet system and security system that was one and the same for all the computers. The mac computers set up on every teachers desk would take about 30 seconds to break into but that wasn't the main challenge. If not the principles , she need to figure out who else would have any kinds of sensitive information.

" . . . just get out my face . ." the teacher had shouted as her eyes focused on the wires running across the wall eun bowes down and head to the door. The control box is her new target as she pulling out her phones snatches some good shots before she walked out. She had stood half an hour by the gate to make sure she was given teh red card and sent here.

Her fingers as quick as ever scroll through the five popelon her contact list to send all the picture to the one saved under number 5. Phone thrown into her lunch box held tightly in her right hand eun turned her eyes up at the empty hallway.

" . .huh . ." she took a deep breath praying to whomever was in heaven for today to be a good day. Today wasn't the day to mess with her at all. She had bigger fish to fry.

" . . I didn't say I will show up" right when she heard the first words echo through the empty hallway from the other side she had glanced up.

" . . why do I have to do this?" his raspy voice she took in for the first time eun kept her hidden eyes zooming in on Min walking her way, she knew in seconds he would notice her existence,she had a good second or two before he looks up. His last name plastered right at the entrance of the school there was no soul in this campus that didn't know who the man walking her way was. Born into one of the most richest and influential families in the country there was a reason even the millionaire kids didn't glance his way let alone the charity kids.

" . . .tell him to call me cuz am not going . ." finally bringing his eyes up min went on shouting at whoever was on the other side. It was an autonomic response as eun sent her eyes down to the floor right when his looked up.

" . . . he could swear to give me the compy and I wouldn't go . .' slowing down his screaming min went on his eyes now set on the figure walking his way. Seho was right , this girl never changes her cloth but at least it was washed min assessed as he zoomed his eyes on her skirt and found the blood staines gone. Her boots switched with the thin sneakers she had one she looked less menacing as she takes small steps to the elevator she was heading too. Figuring out he was heading to the same elevator as hers he knew she was giving him the advantage to go first by slowing down her steps, just like all of them do. There wa nobody in this building if not for his three friends that would try to get into the same elevator ass him.

" . . .tell him am not going " hanging up he slid his phone into his pocket as he leaned forward and pressed the down button. As through it was waiting for him the elevator doors opened up right away. Brushing his hair back Min walked in , heading all the way to the back and standing against the back wall. The elevator door stayed open for a second or two as it waited for anybody that was gonna come in but there was nobody. Eun had chosen to stand and wait for the next one.

Click- right when his elevator doors closed she had leaned forwarding pressed the down button.

" . . huh . ." she sighed in relief when she heard the elevator doors opening up. She had a good two minutes before the next class started and she knew is she was a second late she would had to stand in front of the class and get another lashing, which she wasn't that fond off. But her sigh of relief was cut short when she glanced up to find Min hands in his pocket standing at teh back of the elevator.

Either be late to class or go in - her brain in a fraction of a second assessd the better option as she slowly walked in and pressed the down button. Well aware of his eyes looking her way she stayed at the right corner of the elevator, leaving as much gap as of them had to verbalize it the tension in the elevator was felt by both as they stood wondering what the other was thinking about. Her earphone glued to her ear he could only wonder what it was whispering to her as she stayed eyes glued to the floor. Her lunch bag hanging down her right hand , was adorable as min noticed the totoro drawings plastered all across. Her small figure added to her ignore me please demeanor min could only wonder how on earth this girl was that deadly or work as an escort. . . .there is something . . .There is something off with this girl.

Click- right when the doors opened up she jumped out making her quickie steps to her class.

Avoid this brat as much as possible, eun noted as she picked up her pace and started running her class. No matter what she knew it was better to avoid him. Her six sense that has never been wrong was giving a direct order , avoid him as much as ever. His eyes she had found menacing since the first time they landed on her she knew would bring her more trouble. There was a reason every soul in this campus was scared to look up at him. With just one whisper he could make her wish to be non existent come true. She was a nobody he could remove from this planet with just one call and she was well aware of it.

Need pictures of the back - right when she sat down her phone vibrated . Forget the english exam the teacher was blabbering about eun's next forty minutes was spent on how she was gonna get into the teachers office and get the back picture of the control box. Each teachers schedule she had studied till the minutes long bathroom break they take eun knew she had a ten minute gap when most of the teachers would leave for their lunch breaks, giving her an eight or so minutes to go in and take the pictures.

There was nothing else in mind as she walked out the classroom when the lunch bell rang. Her thin sneakers she purposely had one didn't make a single sound as she crushed the empty hallways leading to the teachers office. A straight up throw and the little magnat she threw landed right next to the camera , the little magnets at hand were placed at every camera which in seconds would freeze their recordings starting from a minute ago.

' . . .1,2 ,3 stop " she whispered as she pressed the stop button and focused her eyes on the office door ahead. Leather gloves on she had glanced left and right to make sure there was nobody following her as she opened the door and walked into the empty room. Pulling the ear bud out her pocket she placed it in her right ear as she quickening her steps heading to the control box. Click click she took two or three pics of the back. Pressing send and throwing the phone into her pocket eun quickened her step to her homeroom teachers desk .

" . . .okay passwords . ." the voice behind the ear buds was quick as her gloved fingers as it started naming the letters .

" . .just plant the virus and leave " the voice commanded as eun moving her fingers franticly cruises thought the number of files on the desktop. The hundreds of porn sites she found wasn't something she wanted to ignore as she started connecting all to the control box . . .ohh today is gonna be a fun day a small smile escaped her lips as her frantic fingers follow every command coming from the other side.

" . . done, got it' the voice in her ears whispered a minute later as eun started closing down every page and pressing sleep and started heading to the door.

" . .you good . . . " the voice whispered as eun opened the door and walked out.

" . . i'll check everything and update you ." the voice hanged up as eun started pressing down started catching the little magnates dropping from the cameras. The little smile that escaped her a she pressed start and walked out of view was a once in a blue moon thing. A right turn and she was joined by a number of students heading to the bathroom . Today is gonna be a day to enjoy she glanced at her watch , she can wait till the clock hits 3 p.m. the numerous screens and computers would be blasting what the school would refer to later on as a mistake that would cost one teacher his job and probably a lawsuit. Her cheerful steps were missed by all but one.

" . . why did you invite her ?" lefty shouting at seho started throwing fit about the invitation his friend had extended eun's way.

" . .you attack her daily isn't that enough , now you wanna make her laughing stock by all' lefty went on his shouting as he threw the book in his hand sehos way .

" . . it would be cheating if he brings her " kevin joined the conversation as min leaving the three to bikker focused his eyes on eun walking across the cafeteria. Even looking done from the second floor he could tell her apart from the rest.

" . .it says to invite somebody interesting . " seho shouted back with smiles ,he loved seeing lefty this angry.

" . . .she is not interesting " kevin replied quickly as lefty tries hard to even remember why he was friends with these people to begin with.

" . .she is , she is mute, her parents are dead . ." lefty bring close eun's file he had one of lefty's secretaires print out started reading the listed facts.

" . . . she is an escort , actually I should say prostitute that would be more interesting " picking a pen up seho started making correction to her file.

" . . .why don't you say she killed her parents to while your at it" kevin added smiling but teh look on sehos face was scary as he took his friends advice.

" . .she does look like she could be a psychopathic killer " seho added all of a sudden getting excited.

Most of his friends words going in one ear out the other Min stood eyes glued at eun. The black gloves at her hand grabbing his attention the moment he caught it.

" . . .are you gonna let them do this?" lefty shouting at his ear brought Min back into the conversation.

" . . why do you care so much anyway ?" seho forced all the questioning eyes towards lefty.

" . . .she is a girl . "

" . .so . ." seho replied back focusing his eyes on his suspicious sounding lefty.

" . . .don't tell me you like her or something " kevin added.

" . . no unlike you guys I have a heart that feels others pain " lefty started packing his stuff up, he needs to leave.

" . . . she's just a charity kid , don't get that worked up about it " seho shouted as lefty started walking to the door.

" . . .if she doesnt wanna be there she won't show up . ." min returning his eyes to lefty spoke out . lefty's anger filled fiery eyes that turned his best friends way were beyond scary .

' . . .he's upset . ." kevin whispered as lefty walked out the room. He didn't even want to respond to mins comment. His silence was the right reply.

" . . .they said to bring someone interesting , i find her interesting " seho trying to find out why lefty is all worked up about it asked again .

" . . . i don't find her interesting, disgusting yes ' kevin spoke up as he started heading to teh bathroom.

" . . .Min ? . " seho called out his quite friend.

" . . .she is interesting . ." Min picked up Eun's file scattered across the table with. He can't avoid be curious as to who this girl was as he started from the birth certificate and started reading every line.

" . . .THAT'S WHAT I SAID . ." seho shouted as he picked his phone up and head to the door.

Her file sitting atop his desk min was more caught up reading her middle school history that is missing a lot of details than the teacher going on about the current economic state of the country. He had shrugged it off as the public school system not keeping that much record as eh jumped the two or three years that just said she attend homeschooling to her acceptance as a charity student to their school based on financial need and academic excellence that could not be revealed. Three years of homeschooling and she had come out topping every national exam and aceing their entrance exam. He could add being intelligent into the list of adjective he could use to describe the girl that had wasted a good chunk of his afternoon.

" . . .awwww . . "

" . . . .right there . . ." when the loud moaning screams started echoing through the school, it wasn't just Min taht dropped the file on his hand and sent his startled eyes to the big screen inforth of the class, which seconds ago had the stocks list now covered by the naked people jumping into the pool.

The loud screaming coming from teh screen was un matched to teh loud laughing and shocked voices coming from every class room or the aunt like teachers running around not knowing what on earth was going on what to do . the number of phone stahtrose up to record what was being shown was unmatched to the teachers running to the principal's office leaving the class rooms unattended as the students started rushing to the ally way big screens.

" . . . Isn't that teacher lee . ." one student had shouted it out as teacher Lee jumping from his home class starts running to the teachers office.

" . . .isn't he married "

" . . .i don't think those two are his wives "

" . . OMG " her classmates shocked voices wasn't something she thought she would ever enjoy as she stayed glued to her seat unlike every other classmate that ran out following their teacher running for his life.

" . . . GO MR LEE . ." the crowd cheering him on was recording every slip and his face that landed against the floor as he picks himself up and quickness his step to the office.

" . .EVERYBODY TO YOUR CLASS . .' the principles voice that echoed through the speakers was a direct order as the tech support guys finally silene every technology in the campus. From every computer, the internet to every camera . . .everything was down till they figure out what on earth just happened.

In minutes every class would be dismissed as every teacher gets called to the principal's office.

" . . .best day ever . ."

" . . .he is so getting fired "

" . . .do you think it is a leak ?"

The whispers across hallway where like music to her ears as her bag tightly held eun walks across heading to the main door. What better than to go home at 3:30 in the afternoon.

" . . I wish i was lefty . " every student there is no wish they were the school president as he was the only student allowed into teh emergency meeting going on.

" . . .you know you can go in there right . . " seho standing beside min went on shouting at kmin who has declined to take them with him into the emergency room. Nobody would question him if he walked in , they would have bowed and gave him the main seat.

" . . .this is unbelievable . ." kevin still looking at his phone at the minute or two video he recorded added.

" . . .do you think it was a mistake ?" seho started asking as min pulling out a cigarette threw his coat into the passenger side of his car that stood behind him.

" . .it has to be a leak ?" seho went on as min brushing his hair away to get a good view of eun that walked out the main door as he breathe in the nicotine down.

" . . .somebody must have programed it , or did something "

" . . .how would it go from his compoute to all the screens " seho just goes on as he takes a step and stands behind kevin to look at the video.

Hufff . . .min breathed out the white smoke as a little smile escaped between his lips. Her gloved hands he witnessed earlier was the only evidence he needed .

" . .huh . . ' he sighed taking a deep breath of his cigarette as he bit his lower lip and stood back against the car his facianted eyes glued to the only girl walking away. The little smiles escaping his lips wasn't something he had any control over . . .


	12. This is it

" . . .he said somebody must have been hacked him , but they couldn't find any trace "lefty scanning the number of files across his desk started reporting to Min who had walked into his office question about what happened at the meeting yesterday.

" . . .the tech support guys spent hours but there was no trace "

" . . .they even checked the camera there was nobody that went in who wasn't supposed to"

" . . .he is getting fired , they are also changing the whole system" lefty went on .

" . . . why are you here early by the way, it's friday 'lefty signing every club meeting paper in front of him asked. Min who has beevr showed up to school before 10 a.m. was in campus at 7:30 a.m. when lefty drove in. He would have expected some kind of emergency to be reported to him but the first thing Min did was ask about what happened at the meeting.

" . . .where are you going ?" lefty shouted as min picking up his phone walked out the office.

It took him more than it should to find the security control main room on the first floor.

" . . .sir . . " the three employees had bowed as he walked in.

" . . .this is the recording from 2 till 3 p.m. yesterday " the one closer to teh 30 screens in front started playing teh recording on the main big screen that ususlayshoiwcaese the main gate security recordings.

" . . .there was nobody but teacher walking in and out " he added .

" . . .start from 12 p.m. " min commanded as he threw his phone down onto the table and leaned in closer . He saw her walking across the hall way around 1 p.m. so he was sure she did it way before 2p.m.

" . . .heres 12 p.m." as he pressed play the man leaned back giving min all teh room he needs to look at teh the three screens . there are three cameras that are aimed at the hallway . just a bunch of teachers walking in and out was what they witnessed till 12:45 when every teacher walked out then it was an empty hallway till 1:15 when the art assistant teacher of class 12 B walked in with a bunch of painting in hand. She would have been the main suspect but teacher Lee who walked in a minute behind her had dismissed that claim. He was the second person to walk into the the teachers office.

" . . .play it again . ."

" . . .play it again . . .' min kept on asking for a repeat

" . . .everybody saw it for hours , there was nobody . .' now a bit frustrated the main guy spoke up. Min had wasted a good three hours sitting with them and looking at every inch of the camera to find nothing.

" . .here you go "

" . . .this is a copy of teh recording from 12 till 3p.m. from all teh outside camera and inside camera" the main guy finally relieved min would be leaving him alone hande dmin teh small flash. He had missed eating his breakfast , he wasn't about to miss on his lunch by having this spoiled freak sartre at the screen to find nothing.

Min where are you, we are heading to lunch - kevin , hi sphoen vibrated as min quicked his steps to the elevator.

" . . .WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU ?" kevin was the first to shout as min walked into their lounge room.

" . . . did you just get heer ?"

" . .he got heer at 7:30 a.m. " lefty cutting his slamone to pieces spoke out.

" . . .what happened " seho asked as ll started their eyes at min throwing his jacket heading to his corner of the room. His laptop buried beneath all teh books was pulled out as he sat on his desk and started pressing the keyboard.

" . . .what time are we going tomorrow?" with just one question Min changed the subject as kevin jumping up teh couch brought up teh fact that seho is cheating by taking eun.

" . . .aren't you gonna fight him on this " kevin asked lefty

". . . No, thanks to whoever did this i have to plan every project again" lefty picking up teh week way file started reading the ideas his secretaries had came up with.

" . . .by the school carnival has been pushed by a week' lefty announced glancing up at his friend sitting by the other side of the room totally in his own zones eyes zoomed in at whatever he was staring at.

" . . Min who are you bringing tomorrow ?"

" . .my self " mins reply was quick. Lefty got his answer , he was the only one a bit interested by what his friend was doing by himself .

" . . Sir here is all your stuff " teh two kids walking in with sehos uniform gave a small bow as they placed his folded uniform on the table next to scared look on their faces had drawn all the attention as they bowed down and started whispering the bad news.

" . . .we . . . .

" . . .we couldn't

" . . . .we couldn't find your watch . . " one whispered out keeping his eyes on the floor.

" . .YOU GOTTA BE FUCKIN KIDDING ME . .' seho jumped up in second throwing the fork in his hand.

" . . .I AM GONNA KILL THEM ALL" seho was on fire as he started running to the door.

" . . .yaa come down . ." lefty throwing all the paper n his hand started running behind.

" . . .dang, that is his grandfather's watch " kevin was the last one to follow behind.

" Sorry but there was nothing there, there was no file that even matched the name .sorry " the voice on the other side went on as eun placing her fork down tries hard to take in what all this means.

" . . .we might have to any other leads but this is a dead end " teh voice added .who ever was on the other side was aware what the words mean to eun who sat motionless.

" . . sorry , but you know what this means now " she was the one to hang up as she threw the phone down on the table.

" . . huh . ." ' . . huh . . ' she started taking some deep breaths to calm down. Another set back.

Her appetite gone in seconds she sat for a good half an hour before she packed up her almost full lunch and started heading to her class.

" . . .OMG . .' the loud screams coming her way finally got her attention as she just like everybody else witnessed seho and the blood covered almost naked body he was dragging up the stairs.

" . . .WHOEVER HAS MY WATCH BETTER FUCKIN RETURN IT OR THIS IS GONNA BE YOUR FAITH " bringing the unconscious body up seho shouted . . .including teh number of teachers and employees across the cafeteria there was no soul that even whispered outa single thing as their shocked eyes glance up at teh blood covered body hanging by the edge. Teh number of bruises across his body, teh blood gushing out his nose his lips, every cut across his bare chest covered with blood this was a sight none have ever seen.

" . . IF MY WATCH DOESN'T RETURN BY MONDAY ALL OF YOU BEGGAR KIDS ARE GONNA BE HANGING ON THE FRONT GATE " he shouted as he dropped the motionless body down on the floor and started coming down the stairs. The crowde split in half giving him his space as he started heading to the bathroom. The blood stains dripping from his hands a good sign of what he did , nobody across the hallway even looked his way as they avoid his eyes and go on their way.

Unlike all eun's eyes had stayed on the unconscious body laid on teh floor nobody was running to help.

" . .shouldn't we call the nurse "

" . . .dude leave him alone, you don't wanna be next do you " the few students who showed a bit of concern were silenced as quickly as the crowded, after taking their million pictures started through they didn't see anything the few teacher that were in the cafeteria had went their way. If she had ever wondered what these people considered her as this was teh answer. Not one didn't even care to make sure the boy was alive.

The three other charity kids that were still standing still looking at their friend laid down on the floor covered in his own blood, shocked to even lift their feet up and run away or save him. The mount of fear and hopelessness plastered on their faces was easy to notice as eun took in the three people still standing, trying hard to figure out what on earth they are gonna do next. The reality of what was waiting for them was evident. With no fault of their own , to be treated like an animal. To wake up every morning and walk into this hell hole filled with people that remind them of their place. . .she could only imagine the fear running through their body right now. In Every nerve in their body was still shock to even react.

The anger that took over her was overwhelming as she stood clenching her fists.

THIS WAS IT.

" . . huh . . ." the number of eyes that turned her way was none of her concern as eun quickened her steppes thought the hallway. Knowing the almost dead body in her back had a good minute or two before his breathing starts getting erupted she only had one goal in mind getting his body to teach nurses room and praying to god the nurse has teh fuckin decency to take care of the body none had cared about. His blood running down her neck wasn't something she was worried about either as she keeps her eyes on eth a]hallway ahead with the nurses office sign indicated a right turn.

It was turn when they say a dead body ways way heavier than a live one as she bites her own teeth and quiknes her steps.

" . . .What do you mean he was . . " leftys words were cut short as he turned right and saw the blood covered body on eun's back.

" . . he beat him to pulp " kevin being the only one who witnessed the beating whispered out as the shocked lefty and min halted their steps both moving their eyes from the dead looking body to teh one carrying it. Her hair bouncing left and right, her eyes glued to the floor eun's hand were wrapped across the body she was holding on to dear life.

" . . this is. . ."

" . . .this is . ." lefty couldn't even get the words out his lips as he leaving his friends started running to eun who passing them turned right heading to the nurses office right ahead.

" . . . .put him here . ." the nurse quickly jumping up from her desk shouted as she witnessed the body eun walked in with as lefty held the door open for her.

" . . everybody out . . " as she started ripping whatever cloth was left on teh boy teh nurse shouted as the other one started placing the oxygen mask on him and started CPR.

" . I am gonna kill him" lefty whispered out as he walked out the office while min walked into the office.

" . . .HE LEFT ALREADY , he is going home " kevin forced lefty to turn back and walk into the office.

" . .THIS HAS TO FUKCIN STOP YOU HEAR ME . ." lefty finally raising his voice shouted at min.

" . .IF THEY ASK FOR A POLICE REPORT, I AM FILLING ONE " lefty went on shouting as he started going back and forth across the office hallway.

" . . . .YOU CANT KEEPING BEATING PEOPLE UP"

" . . .I didn't do shit . ." min finally whispered out .

" . . .hahahah,OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T. "

" . .YOU ARE THE WORST ONE SITTING BEHIND AND ENJOYING ALL THIS " his words were ignored as min finally turned his eyes his best friend's way.

" . .you need to calm down " min whispered out with a fake smile accompanying his words.

" . . . ARE YOU HAPPY NOW . ?'

" . . may be they shouldn't be taking his watches" min whispered out brushing his hair back.

" . . . .DID YOU JUST . .

" . . . .I CAN'T

" . . . .I CAN'T EVEN WITH YOU "

" . . .calm down . . ." kevin went on trying to calm lefty down but it took a good ten minute for him to actually calm down and finally notice eun standing by the corner of the room , her eyes glued to the room door the nurses had shut off. Hiding right by the corner none of them had even noticed that she was there.

" . ..are you

" . . you can come in " right before lefty sent question eun's way the nurses walked out , teh main nurse giving them to go to go in.

" . .he has a lot of fractures, but we have stopped the bleeding and he is still breathing " the nurses still wrapping his right hand up went on describing his situation.

" . . thank God he's alive, I gotta make a call " kevin pulling his phone out walked out the room.

" . . .can I talk to you . ." again right before he asked eun if she was okay the nurse called on lefty.

" . . you know we have to send him to a hospital , his wounds are deadly serious but that doctors are required by law to questions and report to the police " eun just like Min had caught the nurses first sentence as she along with lefty started walking out the room.

Her back completely covered in blood was what stood out as min standing behind her sent his eyes from the body laid on the bed to the girl standing by the foot of the bed. Her presence , just like when he saw her running with the body has left him startled. Her eyes glued to the unmoving body hasn't blinked once as she just stood still glancing at every fracture and bruise.

Eventhough not his doing ,the shame that took over him was something new . lefty's loud words that were sent his way a minute ago now echoing loud he stood for some reason feeling way more guilty than he should.

" . . . he needs serious stitching but God knows they are not sending him to no hospital " the nurse picking up all the leftover wrapper started covering his body with the blankets

" . . we all know if it was one of those spoiled brats they would send a helicopter for a paper cut" considered one of if not the spoiled brat of the school Min had taken her words to heart.

" . . . they would let this kid die on this bed if that's what it would take"

" . .but i tell you , God is watching all this " the nurse only aware of eun's presence went on mumbling at teh girl not responding to her words.

" . .we are humans too just like them "

" . . .dont worry dear, God is watching " she added as she packing up all her stuff started heading to the door.

From the door that slowly closed mins eyes returned back to eun.

" . . . you better find him before I do and kill him " left as he walked in and whispered leaning at min as picked the wet sanitary napkin and heading to eun.

" . . Are you okay ?" extending his hand holding the box of sanitary napkins her way lefty asked. Standing right next to it Min had waste a good five minute staring at the napkin box and if he should even hand her the box of napkins or not. Her neck, her hands, her hair . her whole back covered with blood was a sight his brian had registered to never forget. How could one look this scary just standing still . . .

" . . .I am so sorry, i didn . . " as always lefty didn't finish his sentence as she walked past him heading to the door.

" . . .we are sorry " lefty was the one to apologize as min standing behind just took in her blood filled eyes glaring right at him. Every step she took was cannibalistic as he passed right by him and out the door.

" . . .the nurse said if he doesn't get stitches . ." lefty was left alone as min banging teh door open walked out . no matter how he had quickend his steps when he came into the main hall way there was no sight of the girl covered in blood.

Unlike yesterday , the afternoon was filled with silence as the ones who saw it try to share what happened hours ago to the ones who missed it.

" . .. ohh she is so dead "

" . . .he said he would hang all of them monday morning "

" . . .that includes her "the chattering fueled up when eun dressed up in her gym uniform walked into her classroom. Her uniform wrapped in the plastic bag sat right at her feet as she sat down.

 **Meet me at the waste park, I have a project for tomorrow** \- picking her phone up she sent a quick text .the next three hours were wasted on planning her project to every second. No reason to be invisible now, she had nothing to loss. If she can't redeem herself then she needs to avenger for those who can't execute their own revenge. She can't just sit still and watch this anymore.

This was it.


	13. Now we wait!

  
" . . . he promised he would apologise on monday , did you do something? " lefty leaning to Min whispered the later didn't reply as he just went on chugging the alcohol down. Min's lack of response that seems to be getting worse than ever would have annoyed lefty but he had better things to worry about. The two girls slugging on seho had been ignored by lefty as he stared at his friend who he had a great talk with in the morning. " . .no thank you . ." lefty had sent the waiter back away with the same glass of champagne she brought. This was not his scene lefty assessed as he started scanning across the room. He had agreed to come knowing at least this one would be a bit more classy than usual, a bit less crazy drunk girls, a bit less drugs and alcohol . . . but it didn't look like it. The number of scandalously dressed girls dancing on the table across the bar was something else he could ignore but the ones tugging at seho and kevin were hard to ignore. If he wasn't aware of it, he would have assumed the one sitting by Min was just there to pour him his drinks but her hands that keep going up and down his friend's shoulder had a goal of their. Unlike him, Min was lost in his own little world as he kept his eyes on the main stage ahead while his restless thoughts disappear into their own vacuum. " . if your girlfriend sees this she's not gonna be happy " hoping the world girlfriend would throw the girl off lefty shouted out. Her little mischievous smile sent his way was more scary than welcoming as she kept her sharp eyes at him . " . . .she could join us if she wants" she whispered as her diamond cuddled fingers started playing with Min's hair. " . .am sure oppa doesn't mind . ." her lips an inch away from his ear she whispered as she kept her sharp eyes at lefty. Her perfectly line red lips didn't fail to land a kiss on Min's ear she whispered at. She knew she had to be especially blessed to even be sitting at their table let alone be next to Min, To have teh okay of touching him was an opportunity she wouldn't miss. She would do whatever it takes, what ever trick she had up her sleeves would be used today . . . she, just like every girl in this room, knew well who the man she was rubbing her hands on was. If she wasn't aware of his filthy wealth the limited edition shoes he had on or teh 10,000 leather jacket sitting behind him was evident of it. " . . .how is an actor interesting ." seho had started the complaint as the specially invited so called interesting people started being presented. , " . . .oh shit . ." lefty cursed as he remembered who seho had invited as his interesting guest. " . . please tell me you took the invitation back . ." lefty sent his hopefuly eyes sehos way. " . .i don't think she will show up after what happened, she is not stu . " . . .Think again" kevin interrupted pointing at the main entrance and the girl who just walked in. " . . you gotta be kidding me . ."lefty didn't have anything less to say . Her hair finally tied back tightly behind her ear , her whole face was in full view. Her fatal eyes scanning the room were bewitching as the shimmering lights add to their mysterious gaze. Her leather jacket zipped all the way up, collar up, matched very well with her tight black jeans and black looked way taller than ever, way confident and alarmingly scary than ever too. Was this the same girl they were sued passing across day after day " . . .just tell her to go home .. " he shouted as the waiter standing by her points at their tabel when she showed him the invitation. " . . oppa do you want more . ." the girl leaning closer had whispered at Min to only find him staring right at Eun walking their way. It wasn't just him through, every man sitting at that table was focused on the all black dressed girl walking their way. Every stride she took mesmerizing all that were not used to seeing her dressed in anything but her old uniform and her head bowed down. For a minute even seho was left taken aback by her outfit change and confident strides as her tiger like eyes stare right at their table. " . . . she looks scary . ." kevin was the only one who spoke out what he was feeling as he picked up his beer bottle. Hands in her pocket, eyes set on their table, Eun had forced quite more eyes than most thought she would her way. The only girl to be dressed from head to toe, it was no wonder she looked odd. " . .WELCOME . ." lefty brushing the two hands holding him tightly pointed at the empty side of the round couch. Her hands didn't even come out her jackets pocket as she sat where she was pointed too. Her eyes quickly moving from the one who invited her to kevin sitting next to her, only separated by the girl who moved away from her getting closer to kevin. The dangerous vibe eun was giving was quickly sensed by the girl who went on quietly pouring kevins drink. She had worked in this job for quite some time to notice people who are the real deadly ones. " . . . we didn't think you would show up . " seho added signaling the waiter to get eun something. " . . . i think it might be best if you go home . ." lefty giving her a small smile spoke out as her eyes from seho turned his way. For the first time ever looking right at her face,she always hides away, lefty could swear he felt his heart drop when her blood red eyes stared right back at him. The dark lines in her eye looked unnatural but her bare face didn't show any sign of makeup for lefty to assume she wasted any second putting eye liner. Her completely naked face he assumed looked way better than if she had put some makeup on it. " . .huh . ." he was left sighing as her eyes just stayed glued on him, her blanck face he couldn't read was getting to him as she slowly scanned him up and down. Every nerve in his body had every right to feel startled with her unblinking gaze that scanned him up and down returning to his eyes he couldn't take away from hers. Was she asseing his cloth, his ftnese or was that just a "who teh hell are you" gaze that went up and down scanning every inch of him. " . . she is here already so let's just go with it . ." seho leaning forward picked up his cigarette as the girl next to him, quickly bent down and light it up for him. Rather than seho Eun's eyes had followed the light cigarette back to the girl who light it up. How much does it take to be this catered too/ " . . here you go . ." the waiter leaning down placed the glass filled with champagne in front of Eun who still not removing her hands from her pocket just gave a small bow to the waiter who walked away. " . . Is she your friend" one of the girl asked forcing kevin and seho to start their minut long laughter. " . . I think you should go ." leaning closer lefty warned again but there was no response as Eun ignoring his warning sent her eyes at the one sitting beside him. His silent eyes that had been gunning her finally getting her attention eun sent her curious eyes to Min. his ruffled her covering half his face he was teh one in hiding tonight as his miserable looking state was noted by Eun. she had heard the rumors about this spoiled prick being teh most handsome in that campus but No. She didn't see it. But then again, with the amount of money he had bagged anybody would find him attractive but the kids who would swear he has the most beautiful creature on the face of the earth were as delusional s these brats who think they had any control over their lives. " . . . Oppa, Do you know her " leaning closer than ever the girl whispered at Min. " . .Do you ?" she asked again as she sent her eyes back and forth between min and eun. She didn't need to be a wizard to sense the tension going on. If allowed eun did look like she wouldn't miss a beat to strangle him with her bare hands and end his days. She would jump atop the table in second landing her hands over his baby soft skinned neck and choking every breath out of him. Would it be surprising if he was willing to volunteer for it? " . . . she is his interesting guest , she is a chirty kid at our school " kevin gave everybody the answer they were looking for. " . . .why is she staring right at us, she look scary " leaning even more closer the girl landed half of her body on top of Min. her little sly move wasn't missed by Eun who just smiled inwards. Even she based on teh million so frumors she couldn't escape from knows there was no way Min even knows the name of the girl laying next to him. That part of his reputation he had no problem proving. His cigarette she never saw him without was placed right by his feet that sat atop the table as Min hiding behind his dark hair, which he could be a hair model for, reply back teh favour by surveying Eun up and down. " . . .that's what I said, she looks demonic" kevin added as eun's eyes came his way. " . . .tell her to go , she might listen to you . ." leaning Mins way lefty whispered in japanese. " . . .he is gonna embarrass her in front of everybody " he added glancing at min who brushing his hair back started taking sips of the drink placed in front of him. " . . .why don't you take your jacket off its hot . ." the girl sending her hands back to min's hair asked . " . ..she's mute, she cant talk .. " kevin responded . " . . ohh you're definitely gonna win " the girl were cheering seho on. Compared to all the actors and artists that most had brought as their interesting guests even the girls knew she would be the most interesting just by shock value that she can't even talk. Not many of them knew poor people let alone poor and disabled people. " . . . she can't feel anything either " kevin added. " . . .he threw a cup at her last time, her nose was bleeding like crazy but she just sat there . . .not even flinching" " . . .today is the first time i've actually seen her even looking up " " . . .why would she look up at you guys . . .she knows her place " still playing with Mins hair the girl replied to kevin's revelation of eun's behaviour he was used too. " . . .that's one of her best qualities , she never talks back too" seho added as they all started giggling. " . . .maybe she's disgusted to even look at you " lefty as always coming to her defence shouted right back at seho. Eun, more than any of them,was surprised by what he just sudden change in her gaze as she sent her eyes lefty's way were noticed by Min who by now is used to sensing even the tiniest emotions that slip involuntarily out of her body that she had every control of. " . . . you have kicked her across a swimming pool, slapped her across the floor . . .why would she look at you " reminding all of the bullying eun had endoured, lefty added as he opened up his jacket and pulled the champagne bottle his way. " . . .what kind of man attacks a mute girl that never even looked his way" bottoms up he started chugging down the champige . His words had garnered him all eun attention as her eyes stayed glued to bottle his right hand holding upside down . This was new! " . . .if this is about yesterday , we talked about it already " " . .okay let's not get into this . ." kevin interrupted before all the fighting started. " . . .he is born an asshole . ." placing the bottle down lefty whispered at eun staring right at him. " . . this one is captain asshole. ." lefty pulling the water bottle his way pointed at Min. " . . . hahahh " even kevin couldn't help but laugh at that one. " . . . leave oppa out of this, he's mine " her slender finger brushing across his chest were slowly pushed away as Min leaned forward and picked his cigarette box. " . . . girl, you might have him for tonight but he is called for' kevin started warning. " . . .his girlfriend would skin you alive if she saw you touching him" he added as both eun's and lefty's eyes turned min's way. " . . . after I bury her alive or before" her hand headed to his ruffled hair was pushed aside as Min lighting up his cigarette sat up. The brown set of cruel eyes scanning him were more tantalizing than the words being exchanged. " . . .you're a bold one" even seho had to admit. " . . . but trust me , you would be dead before you even had a chance to apologise" ". . . I don't think oppa would let me be embarrassed like that .." before her hands reached his chest it was pushed back, again . " . . huh . ." the girls around couldn't keep in their laughters as they witnessed her hand being pushed away. Behind his ruffled hair and the white cloud of smoke he was blowing out Min hadn't failed to notice eun's disgusted set of eyes staring right at his hand that had pushed the girl's away. " . . . OPPA . . " her hand she had sent again to his chest didn't get to its destination " . . . please don't touch me .. " leaning closer Min had whispered as he created a small gap between them. " . . . sir it's your turn . ." not giving them enough time to even react to what just happened the waiter announced it was their tables turn to announce their interesting guest. " . . .well, mute freak lets go " " . . .it's our show now . ." seho jumping up from his seat lead the way as Eun hands still in her pocket followed behind. " . . .Oppa what's wrong, did i say something " the girl leaning in whispered at Min. " . . . just dont touch me . ." Min's voice was a bit louder now as he picked his glass up and started drinking, he had made sure to slid lefty's way creating a bigger gap between him and the girl. " . . .i am going to the bathroom . . " the now angry filled girl had picked up her bag and started walking away. " . . .are you okay ?" lefty had leaned in his best friends way to make sure everything was okay but he was left even more alarmed as Min calling the waiter ordered coffee and more water. " . . .ladies and gentlemen , this is my interesting guest " seho walking up into the middle of the stage announced getting everybody's attention. " . . This is eun, a charity case student at my school. " " . . .she is mute , which mean she cant talk " his face lighting up with glee as he witnessed the numerous startled looking eyes glaring at eun standing by the edge of the stage as seho went on. " . . .both her parents are dead, which some people are speculating might be her doing " " . . . okay just passed the securities " her earbud that was silent for hours finally started working . " . . .so many camera, why Why why" the voice in her ear went on complaining as Eun zoning out of all the words being spoken about her focuses her attention on the small voice whispering at her ear. " . . .okay no all of you frezz . ." " . . .how am I suppose to find a white audi xxx in this" " . . .ohhhh this is a nice car" " . . . .GOD , this is a beauty . ." " . . .not the white mess, but the one parked next to it" " . . .i've got to take a picture " he was entertaining her more than the club filled people staring her way. If not for a cause, standing in front of all this people might have forced her anxiety to reach a new level but she had a reason to stand there and be laughed and pointed at like a cattle. A full house crowd of people strangely looking at her worth what she was set to do but the apologetic looking eyes staring at her from the table by the corner had made her question why she never felt a bit of embarrassment or pain standing up and talking all of this insult. Lefty's shame and guilt filled eyes were effective as they for a split second remind her of her humanity and all the pain she had camouflaged away as courage. " . . .is that asshole talking about you" " . . . omg I didn't know you worked as a prostitute " the voice goes on as with her always in control mind's order her eyes look away from lefty. " . . .okay time to roll " sliding down under the car his busy fingers were busy cutting all the right wires and attaching them to his laptop. " . . .you owe me a big dinner for this' she could hear his frantic hands pressing the keyboard. " . . .okay this is gonna take some time , I need my music " " . . .thank you all " seho giving all the shocked faced people a bow started walking away . " . . .you have to stay till i get my prize "turning around seho whispered. " . . . don't sit at our table , just go sit somewhere else" he added smiling ear to ear as he headed to his tabel. " . . .you're definitely gonna win ' the clapping hands that came his way were the reason seho even tolerated seeing eun today. " . . .you're a jackass . ." picking up his jacket lefty stood up. " . . .am going home, pleas tell your dad not to call me at 2am., i am not your babysitter' lefty added as he sent his angry eyes Mins way. " . . .and you , he is not gonna remember your name in the morning so don't even bother" " . . .hope you get home safe . ." a quick peace sign thrown their way and lefty was heading to the main door. " . . .he seriously is not gonna remember you name in the morning " seho leaning in whispered at the already angry girl who standing up left their tabel as quick as ever. " . . .now you in the other hand, I will remember" seho pulling in the girl sitting next to him started heading to the dance floor. " . . .is that coffee . ." kevin had asked at what Min was drinking but his attention was quickly taken by the girl that walked his way and pulled him up heading to teh dance floor. " . . .see you tomorrow hyung . ." a small wink his way kevin also left leaving Min by himself. His friends who, as always, abandoned him weren't a bit of his concern as his eyes were set of lefty heading to the corner of the bar eun was sitting by. The amount of alcohol he had chugged down he couldn't even remember Min went of slipping in teh coffee which usually sobers him up pretty quickly. His Meds he was supposed to had taken four hours ago he knew would do him any help either since the only thing he ate all day was three sushi rolls at teh lunch he was forced to be at. " . . .huh . .'he took another deep breath as he light up another cigarette sending it to his lips , his wandering eyes going right to their favoured person to watch. " . . .Hi . ." knowing he might not get any response lefty stood next to eun sitting down on the long chairs, her hands playing with the bottled water the bartender had handed her halted their movement the moment she heard his voice, " . . .I am jaehyong " his little smile was beyond adorable Eun noted as she sent her eyes his way. ' . . .I am really sorry about everything , specially about yesterday " her blank stare making him more nervous than ever lefty went on apologising . " . . . they are beyond bored with their lives so they take it all out on others " " . . . they are not really bad people , you know" another smile was sent her way. Was her face this perfectly structured, were her eyes, he had never seen this clearly, this bewitching . . .or is he just a bit drunk or is it just seeing her without her messy hair covering her face that's throwing him off. " . . . i will make sure they don't do anything anymore " " . . . I promise " he added as eun not even parting her lips to breath just went on staring his way. " . . again am really sorry " he apologized again and there was no reaction at all, as her deadly sharp eyes that didn't even look like they were blinking just stayed fixated on him. " . . .well, am gonna go " " . . see you monday . ." his smiles were really dangerous eun noted, since they were convincing her that he would really be expecting to see her on monday . " . .put everything she orders on tabel 3's tap . ." he ordered the bartender as he started walked away. " . . .heard he was transformed to a private luxurious hospital . . " the voice that hit his ears was beyond delicate and thought filled as it halted lefty's legs dead on their track. " . . . you don't need to apologize for others sin " she added as the shocked out of his skin lefty turned his bewildered eyes her way. " . . . All will pay for their sin in due time . ." she whispered as she picking up her water bottle, gave him a little smile and walked away. The dumbfounded look on his face was unmatched as even the bartender went on staring at lefty. Her small smile that had left him in a trance was nothing coampred her soft but deadly voice that sent shivers down his spin as she whispered out her last statement. He seriously needs to stop drinking lefty noted as he opening up his jacket started heading to the door. He needs some fresh air . . .it was getting too hot in there. " . . .what is wrong with you . . " he started scolding himself as he took of his jacket , bangning open the door walked out into the hallway . he needs to stop drinking any alcohol completely . " . . .what on earth . ." it wasn't even a voluntary decision as he started smiling glancing back at the door and the club he just walked out of. " . .you're crazy . ." he was all smiles as he walked out the main door, the cold fresh air immediately attacking his burning skin. " . . . huh . ." eyes closed he stood in the middle of the driveway letting the cold breath attacking his body . Her little smile playing in his head went in continuous repeat till the valet parking brought his attention back to reality. " . .thank you . ." shaking his head lefty gave the valet parking whatever was in his pocket and started heading to his car parked in front. " . . .oh sir . " the valet parking calling lefty back handed him his credit card while keeping the 5, hundred dollar bills he was handed. " . . .thank you " grabbing the black card lefty quickened his step to his car. His jacket and card thrown onto the passenger seat , lefty had stepped on the gas pedal as the car vroome out the driveway in no time. " . . .okay we are done" the voice in her ear was back as eun returned to the bar. " . . .everything is set, " pressing the key to un frizz the cameras he whispered her favorite words of his. **Now We wait !**


	14. A small lesson

" . . . I am by the bar "she whispered as she giving the bartender a quick smile and picked up teh water bottle he handed her.

" . . . is he the one dancing by the pole . ." taking the seat next to her and sitting with his back to the crowd he asked.

" . . .yeah . ." her back against the bar eun had focused all her attention on seho dancing by the pole with the two girls wrapped around his arm.

" . . .am sure you could have handed him his 32 teeth all by yourself, why do this? " he asked as he pulling the water bottle out of her grip started opening the cap.

" . . poor guy, he better enjoy this . ." he smiled as he glanced back at seho chugging down his champagne.

" . . .huh . ." the small smile that escaped eun wasn't something he could make out as min sitting across the room focused his eyes back on eun. Her eyes glued on his friend were beyond focused and determined as Min tries to figure out what was going on. Witnessing lefty talking to her and her glaring at lefty as she did was something but the little look she gave the man who sat next to her was something else. He should be thankful that she was mute to not be chatting up with some random guys that sit next to her .

" . . .tell him we have to leave now . . " Min ordered the waiter he had called as soon as he saw her leather gloved hands finally come out of her pocket and start playing with her zipper. Those leather gloves were the red flag he was waiting for as he was adding one and one together to figure out why she was even here to begin with let alone why she looks like a hunter who has picked out his pray and ready to kill. . No matter what, he knew they had to leave while they were all conscious .

" . . .put it on my tap . ." he had ordered as he started picking up their phones and jacket laid across the table and started heading to the dance floor.

" . . .why do we always have to leave when you say so . ." kevin pulling his jacket that was thrown at his face off complained.

" . . here you'll drive . ." kevin was the only one that handed the girl next to him his keys as he decided to let her drive.

" . . .you're coming with me . ." seho started pulling the one girl away as he grabbed his phone thrown his way and started following kevin leading the way out of the crowded dance floor.

" . . . you can go to the gangnam house and finish this " Min zipping up his jact added as he sent his eyes eun's way. Her eyes staring his way only lasted for a second as she picked her water bottle up and started heading to the main door , opposite the back exis the three men were heading too. His eyes turning away quickly he had missed the man sitting behind her that followed her behind.

" . . , actually go to your own houses " he changed his mind remembering they would all have more security in their own private apartments or houses rather than their party house.

" . . .yes captain asshole . ." seho replied before sending his lips to the girl carrying his jacket pulling him her way.

" . . .i am out . ." kevin walking into the parking lot headed to the left , being the one who got here first his car was the one parked right by the door.

" . . . .just let her drive . "

" . . .I am not letting nobody drive this car, its three days old . ." heading to the white audi seho complied back at his friend suggestion.

" . . .see you tomorrow " was seho's last word as he jumped into his car , the girl holding his jacket was in seconds in the passenger seat .

" . . . .AWUUUUU . . " sehos loud screaming and the music that he trained on could be heard across the parking lot as kevin's car slowly drove out.

" . . . .YOUNG AND WILD . . ." the music keeps on screaming as the white audi slowly started its engine and started rolling down the parking lot.

" . . .here we go . ." right when his screen lit up the man gloving his hands tightened his grip on his steering wheel as he follows the blinking light on his screen .

" . . .ready to roll . ." his voice whispered at her ear as eun kicking her bike stand up turned the engine on.

" . . .he will be coming out the east parking lot in ten seconds" he whispered as he tightening his grip focused his eyes on the gate that started opening up.

" . . . two . . "

" . . . .three . ." he whispered right when the white car started rolling out.

" . . . countdown two minutes i'll will lead " he ordered as he coming out from the building in front headed to the light seho was gonna come too after three turns.

" . . . home . ." Min commanded his GPS as he stepping on the gas pedal started following the exit signs across the parking lot.

" . . huh . ." he sighed as he rolled out the parking lot to find no car parked anywhere visible or tracing him behind. His hesitation to follow seho behind was shut down as a crazy thought as he halted his car right by the red light to find nobody behind or infront of his friends car that was rushing into the right turn ahead.

" . . . let's just go home and rest . .' brushing his hair back min sighed .

" . . .30 seconds " the voice in her ear whispered as she clapping down her helmet jumped onto her bike.

" . . .Got him in my view, go opposite " he added as eun tightened her grip and focused her eyes on the road ahead .

" . . .GO . ." she got her cue as she clenching the gas vroomed out the dark driveway. The sudden gush of cold air that brushed against her skin was something she has come to adore.

" . . . call seho . ." Min whispered as he leaning in try's to make out when this damn light was gonna turn green.

" . . .hey are you okay . ."Min asked trying to make out what seho was saying beyond the loud screaming music.

" . . .STOP CALLING ME, AM TRYING TO ENJOY MY NIGHT" seho shouted back before hanging up.

" . . .be care . ." Min had to swallow his words as out of nowhere a motor bike drove past him.

" . . .what the . . ." glancing at the light that turned green Min stepped on the gas as his right hand pulled on his seatbelt while his eyes stayed glued to the bike leading the way. He could thank the non excitece street light from his inability to make the logo or plate of the bike.

His car top of its kind, didn't waste much time to close up the gap as he finally notices the slender body atop the slick bike. But he had only a good second before the bike made a sharp right turn and disappeared out of view. There was something cool and fascinating about bikers he had always admired.

" . . time to play the puppet master" the voice in her head whispered as he started pressing the new destination into the computer sitting next to him. Seho too caught up making out with whoever was in his car hasn't even noticed the small blink on his GPS screen as the destination changed .

In half a mile make left turn - the gps ordered which seho unquestionable followed.

" . . . I have him, meet you in 10 " the voice in her ear whispered as he noted the small blinking light on his map turning left as he commanded it.

" . . . see you in ten . . " eun whispered back.

His curiosity as to where the bike went was answered as it came back and stood by the red light holding it back. His left turn light on min was waiting for his light to make a u turn which would land him in the same lain the bike would take since it was signalling to turn left from the other side.

The light turning green for her first eun was coming his way as min leaning forward tries to make out who was riding that bike. In a flash of a second she had vroomed right by his side not even giving him a good second to notice anything. He doesn't know what was going on but at least he was assured the bike wasn't going the same direction as seho's house. Anything going this fast going sehos direction would have scared min but the bike was going the opposite direction.

" . . .hey I have a question "

" . . .didn't i tell you to not call me past midnight" lefty shouted back right when he heard mins voice.

" . . .I just wanted to let you know am' going home" Min shouted back as he joining the freeway stopped on his gas.

" . . kevin and seho left with their girls, all of us are heading home "he added.

" . . .why are you telling me ?"

" . . .just wanted to"

" . . .its 12:56 a.m. in the morning Min, go home take a shower and get a good rest, well talk in the morning"

" . . .not this bike again . ." Min whispered out as he caught a glimpse of the same bike on the lane beside him.

" . . . what ?"

" . . Just saw this motorbike, can't quite make out the brand "

" . . small bike but slick . .what kind of man rides a bike this small"

" . . it's probably a girl , call me in the morning" lefty hanged up leaving min a bit startled as he stepped on his gas pedal and headed right at the bike. Turning his long distance headlight on he finally got a good view of the person atop the bike right when it took the right exit. Her leather jacket and black pants he had been starting for hours weren't something he would mistake for another so was her signature black boots he got a good glimpse of as she along with the bike leaning right turned the sharp exist.

" . . . fuck . , . . . " it didn't take Min much time to realize what was going on. His suspicion that had not seem to disappear he was assured of now, as he ordered his car system to call seho.

" . . .calling seho . ." she shouted back but there was nobody picking up.

" . . .come on seho pick up . ." he shouted as leaning forward he started playing with his GPS. he could thank lefty for setting up their system as he started pressing buttons to locate his friend's car. His friends drunk and sleeping at some random hotel lefty had found exhausting so he had intertwined their gps making it easier for him to find them .

" . . .OHH GOD . ." min sighed as sehos cars location popped up in his gps.

" . . .come on pick up seho " he shouted as he picking up his phone started calling.

" . . .fuck . . ." his phone thrown onto the floor Min stepped on the gas , cutting every red light and violating every rule as he drove through the 35 max streets with 65 miles/hour.

" . . . .what on earth . . .finally noticing the neighbourhood he was driving in seho asked as he pushed the girl off of him and focused his eyes on the gps still directing him to go straight ahead.

" . . .what is going on ?. ." right as he leaned to check his destination he had seen the 23 missed calls from Min.

" . . .this is not my address . ." slowing down the car he shouted .

" . . .oppa this looks very sketchy . ." the girl holding her bag tighter cried.

" . . .OPPA . . "

" . .shut up . . ." he shouted her way as he started playing with the gps he couldn't even get to step shouting at him to go straight ahead.

" . . .OPPA AM SCARED . ." she went on as she being the only one that noticed the car coming behind them.

" . . .shut the fuck up . . " he shouted again as he started looking for his phone "

" . . .change of plan he had stopped at the intersection ,make a right turn your a minute away " teh voice whispered at her ear as eun making a sharp turn started her journey to the intersection.

" . . .. come on seho start driving . . .come on" Min glancing at the flickering light that had stopped moving shouted. He was a good two minutes away.

" . . .opaa . ." the girl noticing the car that passed them but turning sideway was blocking their way whispered as seho frantically pressing the buttons on his phone tries to put his home address.

" . . .can you stop calling me" he shouted without even looking up at the car now completely blocking their way.

" . . .oppa . . " finally getting his attention the girl almost about to cry pointed at the car in front.

" . . .what the fuck . ." throwing his phone down he started honking at the car.

" . . . who the hell is this . ." banging open his door he walked out

" . . .YAAAA MOVE YOUR CA . . ." his loud screams were silenced by the bike that out of nowhere came jumping behind the car parked in front and flying across his car . Just like seho, the girl sitting in the passenger seat had zoomed her shocked eyes at the bike that flew above her the fraction of a second the bike flew above them went in slow motion as the stoned eyes stayed glued to it . The tiny figure sitting atop the black bike that flew above them was bewithcing than scary .

" . . .never gets old . ." the voice in her ear whispered as he took in the shocked out of their socket eyes of the two staring at the bike behind them. Eun kicking the bike stand down jumped off her bike her helmet still on heading to the man standing by the driver side of the white auid . The stunned and strtled eyes glaring her way were something she didnt care for as she quickned her steps which made her look even more cooler.

" . . .who . ."

" . . . .who on earth are you" . .he didn't even know that he had taken quick steps back as seho asked with his shaking voice . her in rhythm walking was halted as she standing right infront of him landed a perfect slap right across his pale face landing him head against his own car door.

" . . .OMMA . ..OMMA . . ." the shouting girl was left screaming as he guy jumping out the car parked in front jumped onto the top of seho's car , the bat on his hand sending shivers down her spin as he landed it right on the front mirror. her shaking fingers coulnt seem to even open the seat belt she was fighting with.

" . . . .YAHHH DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM . ." the blood coming out his lips were only shocking the girl almost paralized by fear.

" . . . YAAAA . . " when he sent his angry eyes back at eun , another slap landed him back down on the floor.

" . . .if i were you, i would get out" leaning closer the man top the car whispered at the crying girl who crawled out of the car as fast as possible.

Bang , Bang the loud noises coming from the front window that was receiving the full blow from bat was more terrifying than sehos shouting as the shaking girl pulls her legs away from the car.

" . . . I AM GONNA FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE YOU'RE DEAD ONCE I DO " his own blood ghsing from his lips playing with his tongue seho shoutd back as eun grabbing his hair banged his head against the car. The pain of his hair bein pulled out his skull might have concerned him for a secodn or two before his head landed righr against his own car. his body landing on the floor the moment she dropped her gloved fngers from his hair, seho finally realises that he was comletely defencless agaisnt who ever was standing infornt of him.

" . . .get up you asshole . ." she whispered as she pulling him by the hair rose him up leaving him standing against his own car. Testing his own blood for the first time in his life , the fear and pain that took over his body he would remebr for ever as his brain trys hard to asses what on earth was going on.

" . . .please don't kill him . . " the girl across the road shouted forcing the man beating teh car down to start laughing.

" . . nobody is gonna kill him . ."

" . . .at least for now" one nice kick and the right side mirror came completely off.

" . . .next time it will be the end of you ' the voice he couldn't quite make out whispered at his ear before he was knocked out with one kick. His body landing right on the floor had sent the girl screaming for her life as she witnessed eun's right leg that had knocked seho cold out land right on the left side mirror and knowing it off.

" . . .now would be you return to call somebody for help . ." the man throwing the bat eun's way shouted at the girl as he jumped down and went under the car.

" . . .OMMA .. " the girl standing atop the car was more deadly than the man as every blow she landed on the car left the bats mark .

" . . OMMA . ." the girl still shouting started typing 991 on her phone.

" . . .we are being robbed . ."

" .OPPA IS DEAD . ." she went on shouting .

" . . .I don't know where . . .they are gonna kill us " she went on shooting as the man coming from under than car grabbed the bat eun threw his way and started heading to his car.

" . . . later . ." he shouted as he jumped into the driver seat and started the car which in seconds would be out of sight.

" . . . .please don't kill me .. " her phone sliding down her hands she cried out as the bike came and halted right next to her.

" . . . get a life . ." whoever was behind the helmet shouted right at her before it turned around and drove into the dark alley ahead.


End file.
